


Take me out tonight

by masterlokisev159



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, First Dance, First Kiss, Fluff, Gala Event, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Motorbike Rides, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oblivious Tony Stark, Outfitting, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Has Self-Esteem Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony thinks Steve doesn't want him, now with added art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: When Steve gets invited to a formal party with the government, Fury tells him he can bring a plus one of his choosing. While listening quietly in the corner, Tony heaves a sigh of relief because the team could really do with some positive publicity and any of the Avengers are a good choice for Steve. Tony just wants Steve to be happy after all, even if he knows Steve's gonna pick Natasha. He knows Steve doesn't like him and he's aware there's never going to be anything more between them. They're barely even friends really.So of course he's absolutely shocked when a gold filigree letter rests in his palms two days later. He's the worst person for this.Why on earth did Steve choose him?





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that takes us back to 2012 after the battle of New York. Tony and Steve didn't start off on the best foot, but that doesn't mean things can't change.
> 
> Steve gets an invitation and just so happens to choose Tony against all odds. Tony is very confused.
> 
> Inspired by an anime I watched where one partner takes the other to a party, little realizing the other has no idea it's a date. Of course, things aren't always that simple. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: A special thanks to the wonderful Bleakloft who very kindly made art for this fic! Please check out more of her work featuring more of her amazing artwork and storytelling!  
Link: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft

* * *

“M-me?” Tony stammered and palmed the letter in his hand several times over. Fury raised a single brow and gestured to the quickly crinkling paper.

“Well it’s your name on the letter isn’t it?”

“But...” Tony tried to form the words but they didn’t budge. What was the idea behind taking him along? Any of the others would’ve been better suited, he just knew it.

“Read it. Get back to me.” Fury finished succinctly and left via the elevator, faster than Tony could’ve called for his suit, and leaving Tony with the strange invitation in his hands.

He knew what it was. They all did. It just didn’t make sense to him that he’d been the one Steve had chosen. They despised each other. Well...he didn’t despise Steve but Steve certainly didn’t like him, that much was clear.

So why this letter? And why him?

_“Rogers has been invited to attend a dinner hosted by the president himself. The Secretaries of State will be there, along with other high figures of governmental authority. Now he’s allowed to bring a plus one and we were thinking that one of you-“ Fury glanced at them each. “-could possibly assist him in promoting the Avengers initiative. It would be good to have the government more positively inclined towards us especially seeing as we’ve had a tremendously high property damage rate in the last few months.”_

_Looking around the table, Tony’s gaze flicked between Clint and Natasha. They were an obvious choice, seeing as they were both highly trained spies and were the least volatile in the group. Thor was off-planet and Bruce looked like he wanted to leave the room at the idea. And he himself, was not an option._

_Tony knew he didn’t have the best reputation or relationship with Pierce. And he’d probably just blow it anyway._

_Leaning back in his chair, he folded his arms and grinned. “Well I guess the choice is obvious.”_

_At the end of the table Steve nodded firmly, expression completely closed off. The skin around his eyes were tight and he licked his lips. “I’m glad you agree. I’ve made my decision.” He said with another nod and pinned Tony down with his gaze. “Don’t be...just stay relaxed. You won’t need to do anything else.”_

_Under the captain’s gaze, Tony shifted uncomfortably. Was he talking to him? “Pardon?”_

_“Dismissed.” Fury cut in and Steve was out of the room faster than Bruce and Tony was left to stare at the empty space in awe._

_Then he shook his head and scoffed. There was no way Steve had meant him._

Clearly, he’d been delusional. Steve had honest-to-god meant him. Did that mean anything?

_Does Steve maybe think I’m...good enough to help?_

His lips twitched into a smile and his eyes lit up as he sat down on the couch and opened the letter. It really was for him.

_ **Dear Mr. Anthony E. Stark,** _

_ **You have been invited by courtesy of Captain Steven. G. Rogers to attend the presidential ‘meet and greet’ function on Saturday the 13th of May commencing from 7pm-11pm.** _

_ **Please attend in formal attire with your partner at the front entrance of the White House following the instructions overleaf. Further instructions will be given closer to the time.** _

_ **We look forward to meeting you soon.** _

The gold filigree font stared back at him as he rubbed at his mouth in awe. This wasn’t a joke, he’d really been invited.

Sucking in a breath, he carefully placed the letter down and ran fingers through his greasy hair. What were Steve and Fury even thinking? They knew the government hated him-they must’ve known. And yet he didn’t see Natasha’s name on the letter.

“I hope they know what they’re doing.” He breathed and pondered what exactly he’d wear. He had some very nice suits and-

No. This was a mission. He had to find out why he was going instead of the spies. Really, what did the bosses want him to do?

As Tony made his way to bed, he pictured all the different events he’d attended and even hosted. They’d all been relatively formal but this was actually the first time he’d been invited as a plus one. And he’d never been involved with the government and generally as a rule, he kept to that. This was going to be a first.

He was actually a bit nervous.

Fishing through his wardrobe, he pulled out a couple of suits and laid them out, making a mental note to ask Fury which one would be best.

_I could ask Steve._

He dismissed the idea almost immediately. Steve didn’t want to be bothered by him. Tony was sure he was probably busy in the gym having fistfight with the punching bag. The team leader really didn’t need to be disturbed because he couldn’t decide which tux to wear. That would be absurd!

And Tony knew better than to think Steve would welcome his questions. He still remembered their discussion on the Helicarrier. With or without the sceptre, Steve's opinion of him was still true. Tony didn't want to admit that he couldn't correct him, even if he sometimes wished that-

_Forget it. It's a stupid thought._

Tucking under the covers, Tony decided to ask Fury in the morning. This wasn’t a problem. He’d be fine.

* * *

The next morning, he skipped breakfast with the others and left Avengers tower to meet with Fury. He’d demanded a meeting and surprisingly, Fury had held a free slot for him. Almost like he expected Tony to turn up.

_Weird._

Shrugging the idea away, Tony trotted up to the foyer and waited patiently outside Fury’s office. He fiddled with his watch and groaned. Fury was running late.

Ten minutes went by and Tony was perfectly happy to procrastinate by playing with new ideas on his phone until-

His stomach growled loudly. _Really_ loudly. Shit, he was hungry.

Cheeks turning a hot red colour, he kept his head down as two other men and women in the waiting area stared at him. He tried his best to subtly press his hand against his stomach and leaned forward.

It was just pressing 11pm. He was kind of wishing he hadn’t skipped breakfast considering he hadn’t eaten dinner last night either. He hoped Clint would appreciate the new arrows he’d made instead of feasting on lasagna.

Another fifteen minutes went by. He was meant to have started his chat with Fury at 10:45am so he was already half an hour late. What was taking so long?

Sighing, Tony picked up his phone in one hand and kept the other pressed firmly over his abdomen. He could wait. It was fine.

Ten minutes later, the door creaked open and a familiar face walked out.

_Steve!_

“Hey.” Tony mumbled quietly and gave a small smile when the blonde stopped in front of him. Steve turned and gave him a once over, surprised but giving away nothing else.

All his expressions were so well hidden. Damn him.

“Tony. What brings you here?” Steve replied, towering over him like a gigantic tree. Tony clamped down the urge to bend over in submission or something. Steve wasn’t a god and even if he was, Tony was not exactly religious.

“Not much. Well actually maybe you can clarify some things.” Nodding to himself, he pulled out the letter from his pocket and held it up for Steve to see. “Are you really taking me to this thing?”

He wondered just how obviously high his voice had gone. Judging by Steve’s unimpressed expression, he wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding how excited he was.

“I suppose. Wasn’t really my idea honestly.” Steve answered coolly, arms crossing over his beefy chest. “You were a suggestion. Thought I’d agree.”

As each word was said, Tony’s heart sank more and more until finally he felt it plummet into murky depths. He drew his hand back and felt his smirk start to vanish.

Steve didn’t care. He didn’t care _at all._

“Oh. I thought maybe you’d...” Tony glanced at the floor, instinctively curling away from all the people who were staring at them and fighting the burn in his cheeks. Something ugly settled in his stomach.

With a sigh, Steve shook his head and lowered his voice, clearly sensing something was wrong. “What is it?” The words were soft but somehow it felt like Steve was trying to block him from others sights.

“I thought you wanted me to go. With you. I mean, actually you know what-“

Before Steve could start his sentence, Maria Hill called out Tony’s name and Tony took it as the sign he needed. With stiff legs, Tony walked past Steve’s brick-like form and began to follow her.

He felt Steve’s steel eyes follow him all the way.

* * *

“Stark. Sorry to keep you waiting.” Fury said, stacking a heap of paper and dropping them into a separate draw. A nod at the seat in front told Tony he was okay to sit.

“It’s okay. I get you’re a busy bee, oh spy of spies.”

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Fury spoke in a deadpan voice and pulled out a folder. “What can I do for you?”

“Well...I have some questions about this party. I don’t actually know what I’m supposed to do.”

Fury picked up a pen and began to scribble something, much to Tony’s irritation. “Nothing. You do nothing. You go, you socialise a bit. Leave the rest to Rogers.” He turned a page, not once looking at Tony.

“Nothing? Are you sure?”

“Yes Stark.” He hummed, still writing things down.

Tony’s mind filtered through the possibilities. Finally he settled on the most likely one. Leaning forward, he bit his lip and spoke quietly.

“Am I...am I bait?”

Silence. At that, Fury’s pen stilled. It hovered over the page. “What did you say?”

“Bait? You know, fish, hook, worm, that sort of-“

“I know what you meant. And no Stark, you are not bait. I don’t know where you got that stupid idea from. We don’t go using Avengers as bait. Or anyone for that matter.” When Tony opened his mouth, Fury let go of the pen and leaned back, looking Tony in the eye. Realization set in and Fury frowned liked he’d just seen a giraffe walk on two legs.

“You’re nervous.”

“Yep, mhmm.” He popped the _‘p’_ and tried to stop tapping the desk. He hadn’t even noticed he was doing that.

Something softened on Fury’s face and he laughed gently. He looked pleased and somehow...less strict. “Don’t be. You want me to tell you what to do?”

“Yes please.” Tony mumbled, picking up Fury’s pen and fiddling with it. Fury let him without saying a word.

“Everything will be taken care of. Rogers will come and collect you an hour before with a driver and you’ll both arrive as a pair. For the first twenty minutes, let Rogers greet all the other guests and let him introduce you formally. After that, you can talk to some of the other guests, mingle and eat, dance for a while and then if you feel tired, head home. Rogers has agreed to take you back if you want to leave early. He’ll keep an eye on you.”

Eyes going wide, Tony mentally recapped everything. “There’s a dance?”

“Yes. Rogers is taking lessons don’t worry.”

“What? Steve is taking _dance_ lessons?”

Amused, Fury picked up a new pen from his infinite draw and smiled. “You’d be surprised at what goes on in his head. I think you’ll enjoy yourself Stark.”

“You sure about that?” Because Tony still wasn’t sure. And he still didn’t know why he was going instead of say, Natasha.

“I’m fairly sure. If you get that bored, you can come talk to me. Not that I can picture that but-“

“You’re gonna be there?” Something loosened in Tony’s shoulders. He had someone to direct him if he wasn’t sure where to go or who to talk to.

Fury eyed him carefully and started to edge towards concern. His smugness disappeared and morphed into a frown. “You don’t have to go if you’re that concerned. But you’ll be fine Stark. Like I said, Rogers will be with you and I’ll be there if you’re really worried.”

“I’ve just never really done well with politicians. They tend to not agree with me on most things. My being me and all that.” Tony joked but watched Fury’s fingers clench over the pen. For some reason, that made him feel better.

“They’re all useless. Your job is to keep Steve company. That’s all. You do that and it’s a job well-done. You do that and I’ll let you off the next meeting.”

“Yeah?” Tony smiled. They both knew Tony never skipped Avengers meetings. He didn’t even skip SI meetings anymore. Or at least not as much.

“Course’. Now scram. I have work and I’m already late.”

Feeling lighter, Tony headed towards the door but then paused.

“Why was Steve here? What did he want?”

Fury sighed and looked at him. “Same thing as you. Now go home and eat. Maria told me you need food.”

* * *

It was only on the drive home that Tony realized he’d completely forgotten to ask Fury about the dress code. Huffing to himself, he waited for Happy to finish pulling up outside the tower and charged straight towards the elevator. Jarvis had him moving within seconds.

“Jarvis, send Fury a message for me. Ask him what the dress code is for the event please?”

“Of course sir. Shall I attach pictures of the suits you’ve already picked out?”

Tony grinned and took off his jacket. Nearly at the common area. “Sure. Thanks Jarvis.”

“You’re welcome sir.”

The doors slid open with a ping and Tony sauntered in, dropping his jacket on the couch in the empty TV room and walked into the kitchen. Inside was Steve, looking damp and flushed from a shower. The wet towel was still looped around his neck and a sports bottle was brought up to his lips.

Tony swallowed and paused. Then he crept forward and edged closer, finally settling on a stool by the table. His eyes homed in on the long sweep of neck Steve was showing.

After taking a swig of his drink, Steve put the bottle down and eyed Tony carefully. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Tony responded quietly, mesmerized.

“You get everything you needed from Fury?” Steve sounded gruff, like a frog was stuck in his throat. His cheeks were perfectly flushed and Tony could just picture him running now-strong body and powerful muscles working in sync to-

Steve was staring at him.

“Yeah. All’s good.” Tony mumbled, ducking his head in his hands to hide his shame. How could he daydream about Steve when the man was stood in front of him? He was just...

“You okay?”

_Disgusting. _

“Fine. Just need to eat.” Tony sighed and dropped his hand only to stare at the huge plate of food in front of him. Where had that come from?

It occurred to him that Steve was standing behind him now and was clearing his throat. “I made it. Your stomach was rumbling earlier, did you notice? I worked it out. You should’ve eaten something sooner. Last nights’ dinner probably.”

“Thanks.” Tony mumbled, almost jerking back when Steve held a knife and fork out for him to take. Grateful, he took the cutlery cautiously and began to eat the food. At the first bite, he moaned deeply.

“Mmmm. Oh my god, this is so good.” He licked the fork and bit into more of the bacon. It was perfect and he'd been _so hungry._

“Good. Eat up. If you want more, I’ll make it, just say the word.” Steve sounded pleased behind him, even though when Tony twisted around, he was still just as tight-lipped as ever. There was something more...warm about him though.

“Thankyou. It’s really great.”

“You’re welcome.” Steve murmured and placed a cup in front of him too. It was coffee made exactly the way he liked it. Tony could just die happy.

“Why’re you being so nice to me? Do you want me to make you something?” Tony winked but Steve sighed and folded his arms.

“Nothing. But you have an appointment at three. Do you know where you’re going?”

He stopped chewing. “What?”

Appointment? He didn’t have anything except a meeting at one.

Steve tilted his head and leaned over to get his own cup of coffee. “I’ve booked your appointment for you with my tailor. They’ll get you sorted for the event.” He said before taking a sip like he hadn’t just dropped a bombshell.

The cutlery clattered on his plate. Tony didn’t know what to say. “I-I...I’m not-“ just as he spoke, his phone went off and he scowled and fumbled with pulling it out of his pocket. A message appeared.

_Eye patch: Rogers is in charge of your fitting. Ask him._

Well that cleared that up. He huffed and tossed the phone on the table, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. He squinted at Steve.

“You know I have clothes right?”

“You do. And they look great. But I have certain requirements and I’d rather you go for your fitting. I’ve told them what I need.”

“What _you_ need.” Tony repeated, unable to shift his gaze from the unconcerned man in front of him.

Steve’s lips twitched. “What I need. So. Your appointment. Three o’clock okay?”

“I don’t even know where I’m going.” He mumbled, slumping ever so slightly. Was this a ploy against him? Some elaborate plan to mock him and his feelings?

“Be ready for three. I’ll pick you up and take you.”

Really unsure about what to think, Tony nodded, searching the wall behind Steve. Why was it so important that he dress the way Steve said? What kind of event was this?

Steve watched him carefully. “You’re overthinking.”

“I’m not.” He blurted but rolled his eyes when Steve just stared at him. “I don’t think anyone’s ever had to organise my clothes for me. I usually have enough suits.”

“Well,-“ Steve’s eyes gleamed over his mug. “Guess it’s time for you to let someone else look after you for a change.”

Tony made an indistinct noise. “I suppose. It’s a bit odd.” His eyes slid over to Steve. “Are you getting a new suit fitted?”

“I’ve got my army uniform. But yes, a few things have been added.”

“Okay.” Tony nodded and stood. “I’ll see you at three then?” He hedged, still unsure.

“See you then.” Steve replied easily and set his cup aside, leaving the room in four confident strides.

Tony watched the Adonis leave and shook his head. What was the world coming to if Captain America had time to take Ironman for waist measurements?

The press was gonna love this.

* * *

At three on the dot, Tony heard a knock on his bedroom door. He’d finished drying his hair from the shower and was just putting on his comfiest black wife-beater and jeans when Steve walked in wearing a shield hoodie and some perfect looking jeans of his own. Tony kept his eyes fixed firmly above Steve’s waist.

“Hey! I’m nearly done, just a second okay?”

“Take your time. I’ll wait.” Steve said casually and settled on the couch, both legs spread and arms sliding along the top of the pillows. His eyes traced Tony’s form and went half-lidded.

Tony’s eyes popped. Steve raised an eye brow and his gaze turned heated.

“Carry on. You’re still half dressed.”

Spinning around, Tony tried to hide how much he was blushing. Steve was checking him out, without question.

“E-enjoying the show?” Tony stuttered.

He never stuttered.

“Indeed.”

“You’re really sat there checking me out?” He turned back round and put his hands on his hips. “C’mon, you’re not even hiding it.”

With a sigh, Steve stood up and stretched. “If I hide it, you won’t notice.” He said with a small grin. “Let’s go.”

The whole way there, Tony kept wondering about Steve’s words. Not once had Steve ever said_ anything_ like that to him before.

_I'm going crazy._

Source: "Strip" by [Bleakloft ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft/pseuds/Bleakloft)

* * *


	2. Outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets sized for his outfit and Steve makes a suggestion. 
> 
> Then they have an argument.

* * *

“Turn this way Mr. Stark.”

“R-right.”

“A bit more. There we-sir, you’re very tense-“

“I’m fine.”

“Shhh relax. Just hold still for me.”

Swallowing, Tony tried to hide his shiver when Steve’s thumbs traced his ribs gently. It was simple really.

Steve was helping him with his fitting. That was all he was doing. Nothing else.

He was just helping by holding Tony’s waist. The tailor was wrapping the tape around him while Steve’s hands were keeping him still. It was all fine.

Completely fine.

Totally-

“_Ah_!”

The tailor pulled back sharply and motioned at Steve with the tape. There was a sigh behind him that made him shudder. He could feel Steve’s breath brush against his ear as he leaned in.

“Stark. You’re way too jumpy.”

Tony twitched when Steve’s hands tightened. What had happened to his shirt? Where was it when he needed it?

“Sorry.” He murmured, looking away and stamping on the burning feeling of his cheeks. It couldn’t really get worse, he figured. He was disgraceful that he kept thinking this way when Steve was just trying to get the job done. And Tony knew he was a handful.

He’d never had an issue with fittings before and now suddenly he couldn’t seem to even hold still. Not even Super solider serum hands could keep him still. Every brush of the tape tickled and Steve’s hands were too soft on his skin, almost edging towards grabbing but not quite. It was a fine line and made Tony almost wish Steve would either let go completely or just hold on.

There was a pause where Tony could feel the stares on him and then Steve sucked in a deep breath. He exhaled and then-

“Turn around Stark. I’ll hold you from the front.” 

“What?”

Within seconds, Tony was spun around and held against Steve’s chest with his mouth just brushing Steve’s collarbone. They were so damn close it made Tony’s head spin.

Steve’s grip tightened. He wasn’t going anywhere, that was for sure.

Wish fulfilled.

“Try again. I’ve got a firm hold this time.” Steve said with clarity and that Captain edge of his and Tony felt the vibrations of his voice in his chest. It was massively distracting and made his breath hitch with the brush of the tape. Steve’s touch was completely different now. It had a slightly stronger feel now, like he was trying to cover him or-

“Tony. Breathe.” It sounded soft but the command was clear.

He sucked in a breath. The tape wrapped gently around his waist and was held for long enough for the initial cool feeling of the plastic to disappear. Tony let out a sigh of relief.

“Relax.” Steve mumbled but there was a hard edge to it and he was frowning at something behind Tony. His hand started to brush Tony’s ribs gently.

“I am.” Tony replied tiredly. Then he tried to edge out of Steve’s grip but the soldier grunted and tightened his hands, pulling him closer.

“I said relax.” The words were the same but Tony got the impression it wasn’t directed at him. More to someone behind him. The tailor?

Turned out he was right even if he couldn’t see it. “Sir, I didn’t-“

“No.” Steve didn’t sound like he agreed though, and his jaw was doing that thing where it looked like he was grinding marbles. “But don’t get any ideas.” He said and nodded in Tony’s direction.

He was absolutely stunned. What did that mean?

“What’s going on?” Tony said but knew the minute he looked up that Steve had no intention of telling him anything. He wasn’t even looking at Tony because he was too busy glaring at the tailor.

They stood there awkwardly for at least a good minute before Steve finally cleared his throat and jerked his head. The tailor proceeded but with extreme caution, much to Tony’s surprise and delight. He felt fine now.

Twenty minutes more found them standing at the desk with measurements confirmed. Then it was time to pay.

“How much?” Tony said with a tired sigh so loud, he was sure lower Manhattan heard.

He could feel Steve frowning at him from the side but he ignored the blond train wreck by reaching for his wallet. Only the tailor stopped him.

“S-sir; there’s no charge.”

“Pardon?” 

“Sir, you don’t need to worry. Captain Rogers took care of the bill.” 

Well that was a complete shock. Tony’s eyes bugged and he stared back at the woman in awe. Steve’s gaze was still pinning him from behind. Waiting like a silent predator in the bushes.

“Are...are you sure?”

“Yes sir.” 

This was certainly a new one. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in this position. Or _ever_ really. Normally he was the one standing in Steve’s shoes, not the other way round. After all, he was the billionaire, as so many people loved to remind him.

_Well now what?_

“Well thanks. I guess I’ll just head out.” Tony finally settled on, though he was sure it came out as more of a question. Thankfully the woman nodded and so he turned and darted past Steve, only turning to do a quick check and, yep, Steve was following him.

“Stark.“

Points should’ve been awarded because at least Tony could say he waited till after they were outside to bring it up. 

“So.” Tony spun on his heel and faced the non-plussed soldier, forcing himself not to react when Steve still handed the car keys to the guards to retrieve the car. “Care to explain what that was about?”

For a moment Steve was carefully blank. Then he cracked. 

“I’m changing tailors.” Steve said with a grumble, expression turning stormier by the second. Not that Tony had a clue why.

_I don’t understand him but god knows what I’d do if I did._

“What? No. I meant about buying me a suit worth thousands of dollars! You realise I’m rich right? I can afford it. You didn’t have to pay!”

Something flickered in the man’s eyes. Then Steve’s eyebrows lifted up a fraction before settling once again. Seriously, the man was like a sphinx! “I know you could’ve. But I took you to my tailor and you’re coming to this event on my invite.”

Tony threw his hands up in the air. “So!?”

“So you don’t need to pay.” Steve said slowly, reaching in his pocket for a receipt. He held it out and kept the serious expression on his face.

“Seriously!? Do I have to spell it out? I’m _rich_. I can afford my own clothes and probably yours too.” Tony repeated for what felt like the hundredth time. Still, Steve didn’t budge. He only shrugged and grabbed Tony’s hand firmly, forcing the piece of paper into his palm before letting go.

“I know you can. But it’s my treat. And don’t worry about the money.” Steve added, nodding to the driver who had just pulled in with their car. “I have a pension that’s been building up since the late 70s. I think I’m fine, rich-boy.”

Tony’s nose wrinkled. “Rich-boy? Really?”

“Yes. Really.” Steve opened the car door and jerked his head. “Get in. And don’t lose that receipt. It’s got the code to collect the suit. “

“Yeah yeah.” Tony waved him off, inching forward till he was fully seated in the back. Thankfully, Steve didn’t try to move him, and simply came around the side.

“Make sure to collect it on the morning of the event. It should be absolutely-“

“You’re bossy.” Tony blurted and then he clapped a hand over his mouth in awe of his own audacity. Had he really just said that?

Steve stopped short and gave him a marginally irritated look and for a second, Tony genuinely panicked and wondered if he’d overstepped. He probably needed to make amends.

“S-sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“You’re probably right. I mean-“ Steve glanced at him briefly before turning back to his window, brow furrowed unhappily. “-I’ve been treated like a Captain for the last few years. Since working with Shield I’ve had to balance out a dominating persona with not being seen as unfair. I guess it’s habit that I kind of take charge.”

“Right.” Tony murmured, feeling uncharacteristically small. He’d really misjudged that one. Obviously Steve would be like that. Hell, the man had taken a nose-dive into the ocean to get to this level of authority. It was only fair people listen to him.

Steve’s voice cut his thoughts. “You’re a lot more quiet than people say.”

“Oh?” Tony finally lifted his head up. There was a definite aim behind Steve’s next words. Tony braced himself.

“It’s true. The tabloids, the media, even your colleagues. They all say you’re very loud, and pretty brash.” Steve raised a brow at that and Tony knew that was a blow from his earlier comment. “But no one ever said you were under-confident.”

All thoughts in Tony’s mind froze. It was like someone had poured a bucket of ice over his head and now he could barely speak. Was that what Steve could see? Was that how he was coming across?

It wasn’t okay. He couldn’t allow that, even if it was probably (definitely) true.

“You’re dead wrong. That’s not even close to what I’m like, and if you think I-“

“What I don’t get-“ Steve interrupted with a raised hand. “Is how someone so intelligent, so kind, so generous, can feel like they’re not as impressive as they are. It baffles me.” He scoffed and ran his eyes over Tony’s expression, almost purposefully teasing his gaze lower. 

“You’re so perfect and yet I don’t think you see it.”

Tony didn’t say anything to that but he knew, he _knew_ his cheeks were burning. His palms felt sweaty all of a sudden and he clasped then together over his lap, looking at them with a frown. How could Steve think all these things about him? And where on earth was this coming from?

“I...”

“You don’t need to say anything. Just...believe me. You’re just...incredible.”

And Tony didn’t say anything. He just rested his arm on the window and did his best to cover the scarlet on his cheeks with his hand.

Bossy indeed. He couldn’t help but wonder if next time he should call Steve something good. Who knew what Steve would say if heaven forbid, Tony told him what he actually thought of Steve.

Could he even get a response better than that?

When they finally parked up outside the tower Tony hedged his bets and glanced at Steve from the corner of his eye before scowling and kicking the door open. 

The bastard was smiling just a little. He knew.

* * *

The rest of the week went by without a hitch. Tony completed some of the projects, attended plenty of meetings, just as he’d promised (_Thank you__ very much Pepper_), and Clint had even loved the new arrows to top it off.

Saturday rolled by and he could safely say things were going well. It was a good morning in the workshop and who needed lunch when he could just order in? Even if Jarvis kept reminding him to take a break. 

Then he got a call from Steve.

“Jarvis? Why am I-?”

“Captain Rogers has sent several messages today. I believe he has a request sir.”

Well figures. The man did seem happy to ask him for things these days. And to think he used to resent the days when Steve was quiet enough to blend into the wall.

“Pick it up J. I’m all ears.” He chirped and set the blowtorch aside to gather the coils on his table. Thankfully they weren’t that heavy.

“Tony? Hello?”

“Heya cappuccino. How’s it going?” Tony smiled as he placed all the coils on his workbench. There were plenty.

“You sound very happy. It’s been a good day?” Steve didn’t sound like he’d had a good day. On the contrary, Tony felt he was listening to someone who’d just been in a fight. Steve sounded pretty fed up.

There was no point mentioning it though so Tony just hummed quietly and reached for the torch. 

“So I was thinking...” Steve’s voice seemed to halt completely and for a second, Tony wondered if the phone had cut off. But then he continued. 

“Would you like to grab some lunch? Just...you and me?”

It was more than enough to make Tony pause. Carefully, he set the torch back down, giving himself something to do while he compiled his thoughts.

Steve was asking him to lunch. Steve Rogers, Captain America, was asking him to have some lunch. It was almost like a date. If Tony was being incredibly optimistic and totally delusional. Still, it was a nice thought.

“Sure.” He replied easily and reached for the torch again. “Anything you fancy?”

Steve paused for a moment. “Yeah? You’re sure?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“Just...no that’s good. I’ll pick you up in fifteen. Decide on a place while I get there.”

Tony blinked and rolled his eyes fondly. “I just told you to choose. C’mon, you want a good steak or something?” Steak for Mr. Muscles, Tony snickered to himself.

“You choose. It’s my treat.” Steve’s speaker-augmented voice said and Tony knew something had changed. It was almost as if the dark cloud over Steve’s head had lifted. He sounded lighter and happier, like he hadn’t even been on a mission.

Something in Tony warmed at the words. Earlier he’d been a bit stumped by Steve paying for his suit but now that he’d thought about it, he knew it was just a one off. It had been a nice gesture, even if it had caught him off guard. 

This was just one more. And really, he could behave. He wouldn’t ask too much from Steve, just a drive-in burger and that would be all. He didn’t want to upset the soldier by seeming obnoxious.

“I’d love a cheeseburger? How does that sound?” 

“Perfect.” Tony noted that Steve seemed especially pleased, and mentally patted himself on the back. “I’ll be there soon.”

* * *

As promised, Steve was there exactly fifteen minutes later and Tony, forever surprised by the soldier was delighted to see him looking so sleek. It was nice to think Steve was happy enough to spend some time with him, even if it was just for show, but still, the guy made an effort. He would take what he could get.

“Hey.” Tony smiled, adjusting his black leather jacket as he joined Steve by the door. Steve was wearing his brown leather jacket and had a tasteful assembly of jeans and a pale blue shirt. The man held a smirk on seeing Tony and casually leaned against the garage door, turning around to hold it open for Tony.

“After you.” Steve said warmly, though when Tony glanced at him, he seemed fairly distant as always.

Still, Tony beamed and clenched his fists to hide his nerves. After what Steve had said in the car, he couldn’t help but think he’d not been paying the Captain enough attention. 

Steve was fierce in everything he did. There was always an element of fiery intensity with him, as if he was a volcano on the verge of explosion, though Tony could see why, based on his history as Captain America. The man had been frozen in _ice_ for crying out loud!

“Tony?” Steve asked, having paused beside his motorbike. He was frowning a little, but relaxed a bit when Tony blinked at him.

“Yeah, sorry. Just a little tired, I guess.”

With a nod, Steve took out his keys and leaned over his bike. “You need some food. Plenty of rest too I guess.” The lights turned on and the ignition kicked in. Steve revved it a few times and inclined his head.

“Get on.”

It clicked into place. Captain America and his infamous Harley Davidson. Steve didn’t go anywhere without it. 

Fans across the world would die for this privilege. Steve Rogers was known to take his bike with him everywhere, often electing to use it over most cars. The media had once caught a very pissed off Captain America getting into a taxi once after having lost his keys in a fight. That had certainly been a fun day for Natasha who’d ribbed Steve for it for hours. If Tony had felt comfortable enough with Steve, he would’ve joined in, only he didn’t want to offend the man. He knew he wasn’t on the same standing as Natasha.

But this bike ride was extremely shocking. Steve had never, not once since his return from the ice, taken someone with him. People had allegedly tried to request a glimpse of it at least but had been left in the dust often enough.

And now he was offering Tony a ride.

Tony couldn’t accept. He didn’t deserve that.

“I-I’m good thanks.“

Steve’s gaze turned sharp and the corners of his mouth turned down a fraction. Like he was disappointed but Tony had no idea why. He scrambled to say something more.

“You probably don’t want me anywhere near that. You know how I am, me and machines can get into all sorts of trouble, I’d hate for something to happen to-“

“Tony.” Steve interrupted, switching off the ignition, and something in the motion made Tony’s heart sink. “What does that even mean?”

Like a deer in the headlights, Tony pursed his lips and looked away. Steve didn’t sound too happy. Could he do nothing right by this man?

“I-I don’t want you to feel obliged.” He explained, though even he could tell that had been a pretty pathetic attempt.

Nothing changed in Steve’s body language but as soon as Tony said it, something didn’t feel right. 

Steve’s eye twitched. “Obliged?”

“Yeah. You’re being a gentleman but really I’m fine with taking a car. I’ve got plenty. Hell, you can...you can drive if you like.” Tony finally sighed, feeling a headache start to appear. He really didn’t know what he was saying wrong and he hated this constant navigation around Steve. If only he was more sure of himself around Steve, he’d be able to relax and not feel like he was trampling on any good feelings.

How Steve put up with him was anyone’s guess.

“Look I’ll-I’ll just go back in. I’m probably keeping you away anyway-“

Tony didn’t have even a second to react. Just as the words passed his lips, Steve had sauntered over to him and had wrapped an arm around his waist, physically pulling him towards the bike. Once close enough, Steve bracketed Tony against it, peering at him carefully. He leaned close enough for their breath to be shared and Tony was forced to look up. 

“You assume a lot. You know that?” Steve’s lips murmured and Tony fought the urge not to shiver.

“I don’t know. Pepper always-“

“I want you on the bike. I want to see you on my bike.” Steve insisted and something softened in his eyes and he pulled back. But only a little.

“I-“

“Ride with me.” 

Tony’s mouth closed. And ever so slowly he nodded, unsure what to say from here.

Thankfully he didn’t have to. Steve smirked and reached around him, starting the ignition again. He revved it once more, leaning over Tony again. Then he pulled away and sat down, glancing over his shoulder.

“Hop on.” He repeated and this time, Tony didn’t hesitate. He quickly jumped on and instantly grabbed Steve’s waist when they went shooting down the tarmac.

He hoped Steve wouldn’t notice how tightly he was gripping him. 

* * *

“We’re here.” Steve said, prompting Tony to uncurl his fingers from Steve’s waist. He’d clutched on for dear life because boy, did Steve like to go fast! 

That and the fact that several civilians had taken pictures of them at each stoplight and Tony had been completely caught out. Each time it happened, Steve would give the citizens a wave and zoom off after. He didn’t really give Tony a chance to let go.

Feeling jittery, Tony slowly stepped off the bike, nearly tripping as he went.

Steve swiftly grabbed his arm, gaze sharp. “Easy. I can go pretty fast.”

“You think?” Tony replied, letting Steve right him and guide him towards the door. Where were they? Tony didn’t think he’d ever seen this place before.

Together, they left the bike and walked towards the restaurant. It didn’t look like a typical joint but at the same time...

“I found this place a while ago. Reminded me of you.” 

Tony paused before the double doors. The building was tall and nicely decorated but didn’t seem over the top. He was surprised Steve thought it reminded him of him.

Tony turned to him as he was pocketing his keys. “Why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did it make you think...?” Tony’s face started to heat and hoped Steve wouldn’t make him repeat it. He really, _really_ hoped.

Steve looked up at him and raised a perfect brow but something gleamed in his eyes. “Think?”

“Of...of me.” 

“Well-“ Steve held open the door for him and waved at one of the waiters. “It’s great to look at on the outside but the best parts are on the inside. Plus it has your favourite meals.” 

If Tony had a drink he would’ve choked on it. It was so not what he was expecting from the man who didn’t give anything away.

The waiter came to them and nodded at Steve, leading them to a table tucked away at the back of the restaurant. It wasn’t too busy thankfully but that was likely because they’d missed the lunchtime rush. There was still enough people to attract attention though so Tony was grateful for the seating.

Once settled, they browsed the menu and placed the order. Drinks arrived and by that point Tony had managed to shake his surprise from earlier. 

“So how was your morning? You had a mission right?” 

Steve nodded and leaned back, arms folded. “Yeah. I did. It was fine, just very draining. How was yours?”

Tony reached for his water and tried to smile. He didn’t want to offend Steve at all so tried to keep things mellow. So far so good. “It was good! I finished a few projects Fury wanted me to do, did a lot of gear building and joined the one Skype meeting I’d promised to do. So all in all it’s been pretty good.”

“What kind of projects does Fury make you do?”

The conversation continued for twenty minutes more and with every minute, Tony thought Steve became more relaxed. The tension in his shoulders was loosening and he seemed to be happy to listen to Tony’s ramblings. Dare he say, it was nice.

Then came the kicker.

“So this...invitation.” Tony began, finally feeling comfortable enough to broach the topic. He fidgeted with his cuffs.

Steve took a sip of his soda and swirled it around. “What about it?” He hummed. He had one arm stretched along the back of the sofa and was leaning back with his legs crossed casually. The picture of cool and controlled. Tony envied that- he was so similar when he was with others but he wished he could be like that around Steve too. Things would be so much easier.

“Why did you invite me? Don’t get me wrong, I really appreciate it but we all know I’m the worst choice.” Tony held up his hands in surrender. It was all true, everyone knew it.

Steve didn’t say anything for a moment. Then- 

“Why would you say that?”

“The government and I don’t have the best relationship. Ask Rhodey, he’ll tell you.”

Steve shifted and leaned forward, seemingly intrigued. “You mean the issue with the suits. When that senator demanded you hand them over.” 

“Yup. They wanted them and I said no. Then I got drunk as hell and trashed my house. It wasn’t pretty.” Even as Tony said it, he winced. So much for getting Steve to tolerate him, let alone _like_ him.

To Tony’s complete and utter surprise, Steve just shrugged. “So? Why would they have a problem with you?”

He spluttered uselessly, completely caught out. “Why? Why!? Because-because I’m a liability! Because I caused property damage and put people at risk! Because I’m hiding military level weapons in the form of a mechanical suit and they want it!”

By the time Tony was finished, he was panting. For some reason he’d completely snapped and now-

And now Steve was visibly upset. 

Expression grim, Steve nodded and hummed to himself. “So they target you when you’re most vulnerable, hold you accountable when you were dying and try to go for the thing you put your heart and soul into.” Steve scoffed and shook his head bitterly. “I hate the government.”

All Tony could do was stare. Had Steve not heard him? “Did you not hear me? I’m a liability! And it’s not just the government, I don’t do well with people! In general!”

“You were _dying_!” Steve suddenly roared, loud enough that several of the waiters and customers paused to look at them. But Steve didn’t care. “You’re not a liability and I’m getting sick and tired of you thinking that! You act like that around everyone! Even around me you-“ Steve finally noticed the room and cut himself off, taking his voice down a notch. “-you act like you’re on egg-shells.”

Tony said nothing. He didn’t really have an argument to that. Plus he couldn’t believe Steve was actually angry about this.

Steve rubbed his head tiredly. “Just-just don’t feel like you have to hide what you’re really thinking around me. I don’t think you’re a liability. You have me at your corner, even if you don’t know it. When we go to this party...” Steve dropped his hand and looked at him. “Don’t deal with them yourself. Come to me if you need something. Don’t feel like you’re bothering me because I’m telling you now, you’re not.”

This was the most Steve had ever said to him. _Ever_. It was incredible to hear Steve say such things when the most they’d ever spoken was in mission reports and meetings. This really was a first and Tony was almost in awe of how much Steve was on to him.

“It’s like you can read my mind or something.” Tony mumbled into his drink, hoping to fill the silence.

“I like to keep an eye. On the things that are important to me.” Steve said firmly, nostrils flaring as he calmed down. Tony warmed at the words though, even if he knew Steve didn’t mean it the way Tony wanted.

“It’s nice of you to say-“

“I mean what I say.” 

“Well...thanks.” He finished lamely. Thankfully the food arrived before they could say more.

For the most part they ate in silence with occasional glances at each other. Tony would say Steve seemed to get angrier each time.

So much for lunch with Steve. And here Tony had been hoping for a miracle.

* * *

“I did enjoy myself you know.” Tony finally said, once they left the restaurant. He wished it had gone better but he couldn’t help if they always clashed.

“I know. I-” Steve sighed and paused, waiting for Tony to stop too.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I know it doesn’t help you feel more comfortable around me but I just-“ Steve rubbed his neck and blew out a frustrated breath. For once he looked pretty helpless. “I want you to be...to feel...safe around me.”

“...Safe?” 

“Yes. Safe.”

At last, Tony gave a small smile and placed his hand on Steve’s huge shoulder. This, he could handle. 

“I do. You know I do, you’re Captain America.”

“No you don’t. You can, but you choose not to. Because something about me scares you. And I don’t know what-“ Steve held up a hand when Tony made to speak. “You don’t trust me to take your side.”

“I...I do. Really.” 

“Then make me a promise.” Steve said, suddenly determined. “Promise me that at this party, you’ll come to me if anything bothers you. I mean anything.”

“I-“ His mind was a mess. Where was all of this coming from? All because of their disagreement at the table, they’d suddenly gotten to this?

“Promise me Tony.”

The force of Steve’s stare made him agree. He had to, otherwise Steve would not let this go. “Fine, I promise.” 

All the way home, Tony wondered just what Steve had to be thinking to have said all of that. And if he really did mean what he said. The party would be telling.

_Not long to go now._

Source: 'Relax' by [Bleakloft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleakloft)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much to everyone who’s commented on this! I hope you liked this chapter and I’d really appreciate your thoughts on it! Can you read Steve better than Tony can? What are your thoughts? 
> 
> Please do let me know! Next chap will be up soon after my other fics are updated :DDD
> 
> The party will be up next!


	3. The main event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I just want to thank Bleakloft once again for the incredible art she did for this fic in the previous chapters! Please do check her out on ao3!

As promised, the plans for the gala were confirmed and everything was organised. Tony had Happy collect his suit while he finished up a meeting with the shareholders and gratefully accepted it as he got out of the car in front of the tower and took it in. 

Just as he took the suit, all neatly pressed and wrapped in a clothes protector, and began to turn, Happy stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

“Happy?” Tony frowned but paused with a raised brow. Was something wrong?

Happy seemed to shift on his feet a little before giving up and huffing. With quickly burning cheeks, he folded his arms and looked past Tony’s shoulder.

“Captain America asked me to tell you...ah, boss-he wants you to wear the set he’s picked out.”

Bemused, Tony let a grin slide onto his face. “Awww Happy, you don’t need to get so caught up in-“

“You haven’t seen the set.” Happy cut in, completely nonplussed. “It’s not your usual style. In fact, none of it is.”

Before Tony could open his mouth to say anything, Happy had quickly turned away and was rushing back to the pavement where the car was parked. Soon enough, the engine purred and Tony was abandoned with only his gift in hand. 

_Odd._

Through the black bag on the hanger, Tony couldn’t see anything so it couldn’t be that obvious. And Steve wasn’t the type of guy to make a statement. He was much more subtle.

Curious, Tony headed into the tower, nodding to the receptionist and a few employees. Managing his precious bundle with care, he waited for the thankfully empty lift to descend and maneuvered his way into the lift. The lift began to rise and so did Tony’s nerves.

Would the party go well? Would he look okay? Did Steve have a plan for him after all and it all stemmed from this set? _What even is a set!?_

While he was stewing in his thoughts, the lift chimed open and he sauntered into the penthouse, laying the concealed suit flat on the couch. Taking off his blazer and loosening his tie, he dropped them beside it and leaned over his gift to unzip the black bag. As he did, his eyes raked over the sight in awe.

Inside was a dark blue suit that was obviously tailored to emphasize the wearer’s lines. Tony could already tell by the cut of the slightly lighter lapels that the fit would be quite close. Beneath the jacket was a crisp white shirt with a similar blue tie that was fairly thin, giving the whole image a sharp clean look.

He continued to unzip the bag and pulled the suit out by the hanger, now holding it up for him to inspect in one go. At first glance it appeared simple but one by one, the details started to emerge. Around the cuffs of the blue jacket, there were two thin lines of silver circling the wrists. And even on the tie there was a faint impression of blue swirls in the material. But along with all of that was the set of cuff links already seated in the suit.

Pulling one of the wrists closer, Tony stared at the cuff link nestled in the fabric. Then his cheeks started to burn as he realized what they were.

They were silver with a small black star in the center. And coming out of the star were two concentric circles. Very sleek, very subtle and _very nice._

The burn started to spread to his ears. Slowly he let the arm go and felt his eyes linger over the links again. He was drawn to them like a magnet.

Steve wanted him to wear Captain America cuff links. And even the suit now that he thought about it was a really similar color to a stealth suit of Steve’s. Maybe it was a coincidence but didn’t he have a blue and silver battle suit? Tony was pretty sure he did but maybe he was mistaken.

_Doubt it. Steve's too smart for mistakes._

Shaking his head a little, he tilted the suit to check the back before blowing out a breath and nodding. He could do this. He would do this.

_I won’t let him down._

* * *

It wasn’t long to go. Steve had just texted him to say he would be arriving in five and Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He was waiting patiently in the main area of his penthouse, trying his best to keep his leg from jumping too much. Flushing a little, he crossed his legs and leaned back against the couch doing his best to give the impression of being a suave genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist. Somehow his hand made its way to his chest and he tried to rub over it gently.

_Why am I so wound up? C’mon Stark, think of Stark men and iron and all that. Get it together._

Pulling the sleeves of his suit jacket, he ran his finger and thumb over the silver lining and followed the double lines all around his wrist, inevitably reaching the cuff links again. The Captain America shield looked back at him, practically gleaming from the reflection of the sun through the glass.

Tony wondered what Howard would think of all this. Or what anyone would think really. Here he was, wearing a suit chosen by Captain America himself, wearing cuff links that were an obvious show of-_of-_

“Sir, the Captain has arrived and is requesting access.”

“Granted J.”

His thoughts vanished quickly when the elevator doors slid open. The sight he was greeted with completely blew his mind.

“S-Steve... you look great.” Tony stuttered, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. Suddenly feeling self conscious, he closed a hand over his mouth to hide how much it was hanging open. Steve looked...he looked_ fantastic._

“Thank you. I decided not to go for my army uniform in the end. I feel this is a bit more...subtle.” Steve said lightly, lips twitching as he stepped forward and suddenly he was bathed in the bright light of Tony’s living room.

He was wearing a jet black suit that had a similar style to Tony’s, only the lines on his wrists were a thin gold. Tony couldn’t see exactly what his cuff links looked like, but they were also gold and glinted in the light. Following down from that, the neat cut suit traced the lines of Steve’s body with a fine hand, showing (but not overtly), his superior strength and muscles. His hair was attractively styled with a little bit of spike and his eyes gleamed in the light.

To put it simply, he was glowing.

“You look pretty good yourself.” Steve said and it almost sounded warm. He gestured to Tony with a wave of his hand. “I’m glad I went for those colors. I’ve never seen you in them.” 

_Sure._ Tony thought a little sadly, fiddling with his wrists. _You don’t need to pretend I’m anything special just to make me feel better. I know what I am._

“Ha, that’s sweet of you. But it’s okay, we all know who the real hero is here.”

The minute he spoke, Steve’s smirk seemed to slide right off his face. Then he frowned.

Tony felt his body start to sweat. “Sorry, sorry I was just kidding, I didn’t mean anything by it, I-“

“This is like the bike thing isn’t it? It’s the same thing.” Steve said, looked annoyed as he walked up to him until he was inches away from Tony’s shoulders. 

“It is? No, it’s really not, I just think you look great. That’s all.” And really who was he kidding, this was _exactly_ like the bike incident. Steve even had that same eye twitch going on.

_Great going Stark. Fix it why don't you? Go on. You're so good at that, aren't you?_

“I just don’t want to disappoint you.” Tony said quietly and instantly looked at the floor, feeling like a complete idiot for giving himself away. How could he admit that in front of Steve without even thinking about how stupid he’d look-

A hand settled on his shoulder, hesitant at first but then firmly curling its fingers around him. Then it slid around him and pulled him close into a warm body. Tony’s chin brushed Steve’s shoulder gently and he felt a hot breath in his ear.

“You won’t. You can’t.” Steve murmured back in an equally quiet voice but something about the words sent a shiver down Tony’s spine. They almost sounded reverent and settled somewhere low in his body until Steve was all he could think of. The evening would end eventually but this wouldn’t leave Tony’s mind anytime soon.

“S-sorry-“

“Don’t apologize.” Steve pulled back and looked at him carefully. “You remember your promise?”

It sounded like a question but it wasn’t. Tony knew it wasn’t.

“Sure. I don’t forget these things.” He said, showing Steve an easy smile. See? He was fine. He wasn’t pathetic and he didn’t need to worry because-

“You don’t. That’s why you’re the genius.” Steve said with a soft look in his eyes and Tony silently wondered what he was thinking about.

“Oh, by the way.” Steve twisted around where he stood and pulled something from his back. Tony squinted a little at the black square box wondering just how exactly Steve had managed to hide it.

“I got you something. I thought it would work with your-ah. Your suit.” Steve said, licking his lips a little and pushing the box into Tony’s hands and suddenly Tony was hit with the realization that Steve had just stumbled on his words. Steve never,_ ever_ stumbled. 

“Did you just-“

“Open it.” 

Eying Steve carefully, he made a point to raise a brow before looking down at the box. Slowly he pulled the top off and looked inside.

It was a watch.

“Oh.” Tony said quietly, pulling the box closer to his face to have a look. 

_That's..._

“I thought it would suit you.” Steve continued and Tony listened to him as he pulled the heavy watch from the velvet interior. “It should fit okay. I talked to Happy.”

The watch was a Breitling; a silver chain strap that hugged the wrist while the clock face was set against a sapphire blue reflective surface. The dial was fairly big but overall it matched the blue and silver theme Tony was going with. It looked really nice and as Tony took off his Rolex and slid this one on, he wondered just how much thought Steve had put into this. It must've cost a fortune.

“Thank you Steve. I actually don’t have this so...thanks.” Tony said honestly and found himself turning his wrist to catch the light in the dial. It looked very sleek.

When he looked up, he noticed Steve biting his lip. 

He raised a brow and let his hand fall to his side. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing. Just...” Steve cleared his throat and let his eyes run over Tony’s form. Finally he decided on what he wanted to say and Tony felt his breath catch in anticipation. This whole conversation was throwing him off kilter.

“You look really good. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in these colors. They suit you.” Steve said, and in a sudden bout of excitement maybe, he reached out and caught Tony's wrist in his hands. Tony resisted the urge to fidget as he tilted his wrist and inspected the watch under the light.

“Hold on, let me-“ Steve reached up and peeled off the protective layer still seated on the watch and then looked at it again. And actually the reflective surface was really eye catching now that Tony could see it unhindered. Of course, it also reflected in Steve’s eyes, highlighting the depth of blue. Tony wondered if Steve knew just how intense that blue was.

“Thanks.” Tony murmured, resisting the urge to gasp as Steve’s thumb brushed over his wrist. The touch sent a hot wave of tingling up his arm and a shiver ran down his spine.

Steve paused and looked up at him with a carefully blank expression, but somehow Tony wondered if maybe Steve was laughing at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah, m’fine.” Tony huffed, and feeling his cheeks burn, he pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

Steve didn’t stop starring at him. In fact, his hands were still hovering over the space where he’d been holding Tony’s.

_God, what is up with him?_ Tony thought, and suddenly felt a burst of frustration. Was this how their evening was going to go? If it was, Tony was already doomed. This would be torture.

_It already is._

“What!?” Tony finally snapped, folding his arms and staring back. He wouldn’t be put off, not because Steve was behaving weirdly-

A slow smile started to spread on Steve’s lips which stopped him in his tracks. Tony watched as it grew and grew into a full out grin until he looked like a cat that had gotten the cream and Tony was left gaping at his expression. Steve had never smiled at him like that.

“You’re blushing.” Steve explained happily and then leered. “Really blushing.”

Tony blinked.

_What the hell?_

“N-no. That’s just the light, I don’t-“

Steve tipped his chin up and hummed a little. He was still smiling, the bastard. 

“You are. In fact-“

He reached out and gripped Tony’s chin, bringing Tony’s whole body a little closer. Suddenly there was no wall between them, and Tony’s careful efforts to separate them were being demolished. They were so close, Tony could feel Steve’s breath on his lips. His eyes widened when Steve tipped his head to the side but he couldn’t stop him from doing it. He was too shocked to be anything more than putty in Steve’s grip.

“It’s spread right across. I didn’t know.” Steve’s voice was hushed, almost as if he’d learned a precious secret. 

_What is **happening? **_

Tony reached up and grabbed Steve’s hand, feeling his body start to go hot under the touch. He felt his breathing start to pick up and his blood start to heat something deep within him until it was going lower-and lower and lower-

“Let go.” He begged so quietly it was almost a whisper and as quickly as Steve had come into his space, he let go like a man burned. The smile instantly vanished from Steve’s face and he took a large step back.

Steve tried to say something but Tony held a shaky hand up to stop him. He had to catch his breath first and his mind really needed to stop because all it was thinking about was-

“That...what was that?” Tony asked quietly, finally lowering his hand to stare at Steve. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He couldn’t even begin to decipher what Steve had been thinking. If it was anyone else, Tony would have thought they were making a move on him (though most people were never so quick to let go).

For a moment, Steve didn’t say anything. Then looked down and bit his lip and sighed, and maybe that was Steve’s tell. Maybe that was what he did when he wasn’t sure of something or needed to rethink. Tony had seen him do that a few times now.

“It was-ah, it was nothing. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Steve explained, shifting on his feet but with an intensity Tony remembered only once. With that poor tailor. 

“I’m not uncomfortable, it was fine-“

_Wait a minute._

“You...was that you...”

Steve looked up at him sharply with wide eyes, not looking like he was breathing.

“Were you...trying to get close to me?” Tony’s eyes widened because that was definitely the shuffle of a man caught red handed. And Steve’s eyes couldn’t be any wider.

Steve’s mouth parted but he couldn’t find the words instantly. Then-

“No, I was just-“

“Yes you were.” Tony blinked and took a step forward, feeling his lips curve up. “You were.”

Clearly frazzled, Steve took a swift step back. “No, no I wasn’t.” 

But oh no, Tony wasn’t gonna let this go. Suddenly he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Stop kidding, you totally were!” 

“No.”

“Oh my god!”

“Leave it!” Steve snapped and Tony jumped back in shock. 

Tony’s smile vanished. Right, what had he been thinking? He got carried away again like always. That was why Pepper had left. That was why everyone left. He’d been trying so hard with the Avengers but if he carried on just speaking out like this, they’d leave him too, starting with Steve. He was screwing it all up because he couldn’t keep his feelings out of the picture.

_You're pathetic. He’d never even see you like that. He probably feels disgusted just listening to you._

“Sorry.” Tony said quietly, staring past Steve’s shoulder. Then he just ducked his head and sighed tiredly, because he’d already embarrassed himself so what was a bit more? “Sorry, I-“

“Save it.” Steve said curtly and turned sharply on his heel, leaving Tony to stare at the tight muscles of his back. His shoulders were tense and Tony could see his hands clenched by his sides. Something heavy settled in his stomach at the sight. It was his fault.

“I’m really so-“

“I said leave it.” Steve repeated coldly and Tony snapped his mouth shut, feeling his throat close up a bit. 

_I have to do better. _

“Right.” He said quietly and as soon as Steve started to walk, Tony followed him silently, feeling like the evening had already gone to shit. Well what did it matter? 

Tony knew he was the wrong choice. Steve probably knew it now too.

* * *

Outside the tower there was a black limo with the chauffeur already seated in place and ready to go. It was that time of day when the sky was bright but the sun was just starting to lower. Something about the sight, calmed his nerves a bit. By the time they’d get to Washington, it’d be quarter to eight but Steve had said that would be fine.

They had about four hours of driving ahead of them to get to Washington but thankfully that was more than enough time for Tony to compose himself. He needed it.

The thought of four hours with Steve circled his mind and he hadn't really thought about that until now. It'd be just the two of them. No one else. Just him and Steve. 

_Calm down. It'll be fine. He probably won't even talk to you._

Taking a deep breath, he scanned the streets of Manhattan and didn’t let the few camera shots and fan glances deter him. This evening would be fine, at least on the social front. He could handle the politicians fine, and at least Fury would be there if things went south. Taking a deep breath, Tony reached for the door handle and made to pull. 

Only Steve beat him to it.

“Wait. Tony listen.” Steve blocked his hand before he could open it, and suddenly Tony was staring up at Steve from his place by the door.

“I’m sorry.” Steve sighed and flattened his hand against the door so that there was no chance of Tony getting in. “I shouldn’t have talked to you like that.”

“Hey, no that’s okay-“

But Steve was shaking his head and something warmed in Tony’s chest at the sight. People didn’t usually say anything to him. He didn’t need it but it was nice of Steve to apologize even if there wasn’t anything to apologize for.

“No it’s not.” He blew out a breath and almost ran his fingers through his styled hair, only Tony grabbed his hand before he could.

“Don’t. You’ll ruin it.” Tony said, darting his eyes over Steve’s hair carefully. It still looked okay thankfully.

“Tony...” Steve’s eyes glimmered and darkened a little. He licked his lips and Tony watched his tongue like he was hypnotized by it. 

To Tony’s disappointment, Steve’s eyes widened and he seemed to pull away, taking his hand away too. His eyes darted past Tony’s shoulders rapidly.

“Everything okay?” Tony said quietly and Steve’s eyes quickly flicked back to him.

Steve considered him carefully before nodding and opening the door to the limo.

“Everything’s fine. Have a seat. I’ll go round the other side.” Steve ordered and Tony scoffed a little. Steve made it sound like they were about to go to a meeting or something. 

Once Tony sat down in the plush interior, Steve closed the door gently behind him and began to walk round. But Steve didn’t sit down instantly; instead he started to talk to someone just outside the limo.

Tony frowned and tried to make out who it was through the dark tinted windows. He couldn’t see a face but he could tell Steve had his arms crossed. 

Finally the door opened two minutes later and Steve sat down opposite Tony, looking red-faced and a little unsettled.

“Everything okay?” Tony asked quietly. Maybe he’d upset Steve again. 

Uncharacteristically, Steve sighed and rubbed at his head tiredly. It wasn’t like him to show weakness. 

“All fine. Just dealing with the press.” Steve said like he hadn’t just dropped a bomb shell.

“The press? You hate the press.”

“No one likes them.”

“You _really_ don’t like them.”

“I like you more than I dislike the press.”

Tony’s eyes popped at the implication. What did that even mean?

“What?”

Steve sighed and leaned back, stretching his arms across the back of the seats. He crossed his legs and leveled Tony with a solid gaze. 

“I have to take care of my responsibilities. You happen to be a part of that. That includes what people say.”

Tony was a genius at the best of times. But he had no idea what Steve was talking about. Sometimes Tony wondered if he was secretly talking about something else. Either way, the way Steve’s eyes were watching him, made Tony feel like he was being pinned down with the force of that stare.

The limo started to move. Steve uncrossed his legs and, keeping his eyes locked with Tony’s, spread his legs a bit. 

Tony’s head spun. He couldn’t help but look at the space Steve was making. He could easily fit in that space. Be in Steve’s lap and let his huge hands steady him as he leaned in to press his lips to Steve’s-

“Tony. Breathe.” Steve said quietly and Tony looked away sharply, feeling horribly embarrassed. Couldn’t he keep it together, even for a minute? What the fuck was wrong with him?

“Yeah. No problem.” Tony said quietly, feeling something twist in his stomach. Steve didn’t want him looking at him like that. People often didn’t like him looking their way anymore, especially after he shut down the weapons after Afghanistan. And stopped offering to sleep with anyone. 

Tony kept his eyes firmly on the window after that. Steve didn’t say a word, but through the reflection, Tony thought he saw Steve frowning at him. 

A soft huff left his lips. What would it be like to be admired by someone like Steve? Tony wished he knew.

* * *

The journey hadn’t been too bad. Of course, Tony hadn’t been able to keep quiet completely and Steve seemed to want to know how his work had been going. So they made small talk about SI, Avenger work and a few extra things. Steve told him he’d booked a hotel for the both of them after the party to give them an evening to rest. Apparently he had cleared Tony’s diary through Pepper as they’d all agreed (Fury included surprisingly) that he’d need a day to recharge. That had actually been really thoughtful since Tony hadn’t considered they’d encourage him to rest. And he could really use a break.

They made small talk, made some stops and finally reached Washington. After, some government issued escorts met them en-route and began to escort them to the White House. Tony’s heart began to pound. They had finally reached.

The car pulled up outside the White House and Tony wasn’t lying when he said it felt strange being the plus one to an event. Because he was Steve’s addition, he didn’t know the details of the evening and solely relied on Steve knowing where they were meant to go. Obviously Steve was very organised but still. This whole thing felt...strange.

“You ready?” Steve asked, sitting up and straightening his suit as the car rolled to a stop. 

“Ready.” Tony said softly, suddenly worrying that maybe he’d make Steve look bad. He quickly looked down and checked his suit but then Steve cleared his throat and oh, _shit he was close-_

“Hey. You’re okay.” Steve said in the same tone, practically crowding over Tony. His arms pressed against the seat around Tony’s body and didn’t let up. It gave Tony no room to escape but strangely, he didn’t feel afraid. 

“You just need to follow me. Stay close okay?”

Tony nodded, feeling his lips part.

“Good.” Steve murmured and pulled back, reaching to open the door. “I’ll get out first.”

_Maybe It’ll be fine after all,_ Tony thought, feeling his body relax as Steve opened the door and got out. He hoped so anyway. For the next few hours, Steve was the only person he was really going to know. But maybe that would be fine.

“Come.” And Tony sat forward and glanced out. 

There was a red carpet rolled out all the way to the entrance and the sides were brightly lit with lights and glitzy dresses and smart pressed suits. Cameras clicked and lights flashed and instantly Tony remembered some of the red carpet events he’d attended in his life. This was normal. This wasn’t new.

Plastering a winning smile on his face, he stepped out of the limo and gave the crowd a wave. Ahead of them was another pair-a man and a woman tucked, arm-in-arm as they walked with their heads held high to the entrance. But the paparazzi had abandoned them for the obviously shinier toys. Tony’s smile broadened as the cameras found him.

A hand caught his elbow gently and instantly he turned and looked up at Steve. He looked perfectly stoic but Tony could see the cogs turning in the background.

“Steve?”

Steve didn’t say a word but slipped his arm through Tony’s carefully. Then, with Tony’s arm linked to his, he gently pulled him forward, much like the couple in front. Tony couldn’t help but stare up at him in surprise. It was only thanks to his years of practice that his mouth didn’t fall open and he kept walking straight.

“Um...Steve?”

Instead of answering, Steve hummed lightly and smiled politely at some of the cameras, lifting his free hand to wave. He didn’t look at Tony but urged them both forward purposefully.

“I get it. Smile and wave.” Tony said under a tight-lipped smile because this? This hadn’t been what he’d been expecting. He hadn’t expected to be paraded around like Captain America’s partner. Especially not when Steve didn’t really like him.

“Just do as I do.” Steve smiled, but still wouldn’t look Tony’s way.

“Just do what I do.” Tony grumbled quietly, rolling his eyes and waving at the folks on the other side. They kept walking arm-in-arm, until finally they reached the entrance where several guards were standing. Tony noticed Steve drop his hand and so, he did the same.

“Name?” The big burly man in a black suit with a com grunted, not paying them much attention. The other guards didn’t say a word, simply re-adjusting their grip of their guns.

“Steven Grant Rogers. And my partner, Anthony Edward Stark.”

The guard lowered his hand from his com and regarded them. Then he ducked his head a little in Steve’s direction.

“Captain America. Thank you for your service.” He said and Steve nodded his thanks.

The guard also glanced at Tony but instead of saying anything, he simply wrinkled his nose and turned around. Tony frowned but didn’t say a word, silently wondering what the guy's problem was. 

“Right this way, just follow the signs to the East Room. Enjoy your evening. Sir.” The guard said, and Tony got the distinct impression he was only really talking to Steve. Tony could’ve been dirt on the ground for all he cared.

_Great. Just great._

If Steve noticed, he didn’t say a word, so Tony didn’t either. They followed the signs and stepped inside and suddenly they were greeted with a brightly decorated room with bright crystal chandeliers, and long satin curtains draping over the windows. There were circular tables all around the room with various guests having already chosen their seats. There was a large circular space which Tony was certain was for dancing, although currently there were groups of politicians and the like having individual conversations. A few men and women were recognizable from the news, but Tony didn’t really know anyone else. 

Some people were also wearing army suits. Steve would’ve gotten away with it by the looks of it too, and Tony could see rows upon rows of medals on these people’s clothes. 

The room was full of heroes or politicians. There was no in between. And no one who he really knew personally. 

Tony felt inadequate. And when he risked a look at Steve with his perfect form and his own achievements (it wasn’t like people didn’t know), he felt it was glaringly obvious. 

He was no hero. And he definitely wasn’t a politician. Out there, in the real world he was a hero but only because of lucky words and talking to the right people. He could buy his approval. But in here...

He was a blight. A massive thorn in the side. Even the guards thought so. 

_Why did you even bring me Steve?_

“Captain Rogers! I’m so glad you could make it.” Alexander Pierce, the newly appointed Secretary of Defense suddenly greeted them, making his way forward through the crowd to clap a hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve smiled broadly and puffed his chest.

“Secretary.”

“Oh come now. We both know that’s just a title. I’ve always been in charge of that quadrant.” Pierce smiled, and Tony did his best not to tell him to shove off. Between this guy and Senator Stern, he’d been struggling to keep hold of the suits. If they’d had their way, he’d be under their payroll as an agent being shipped off to far countries till he eventually got blown to hell. He still remembered Stern calling him a prick. That had been fun.

He glanced at Steve who was too busy nodding in agreement. Steve didn’t know.

“Mr. Stark. Good to see you again. The Senator sends his regards.” Pierce said, taking a glass from one of the waiters and raising it in Tony’s direction. Tony wasn’t buying it-the guy was a complete snake. 

Obliging, Tony tipped his chin down and let his lips curve into a smile. 

“Good to see you. Oh, I sure hope he’s doing well. Maybe he could present again, the next time I get a badge.” 

If Pierce was affected, he didn’t show it. I’m fact, he simply threw his head back and laughed like Tony had told him Fury really was a pirate.

“Of course, of course. But, ah-“ Pierce took a sip of his drink and smiled knowingly. “Let me know when you get another badge. Might be a little harder these days. There’s just so many young men and women like you, it’s a hard job to decide who gets it.” 

Tony grit his teeth and bit back his tongue. He got the message all right. 

“And seeing as we have such fine heroes...” Pierce uncurled the fingers around his glass and pointed in Steve’s direction, ignoring Steve’s frown. “I just don’t see where you might fit into the chain of command.”

“He doesn’t.” Steve said bluntly, before Tony could even respond to that. “He doesn’t need to. He’s Iron man. That’s good enough.”

“Oh of course, Captain. It’s important, having men like him. They’re always important for giving the others...motivation. You know. On what to do, how to behave. That sort of thing” Pierce said lightly, but there was something dark and ugly in his eyes and a shiver ran down Tony’s spine. 

Something flashed in Steve’s eyes, and he glanced at Tony. But as quickly as it appeared, it vanished, leaving Tony feeling off-center.

Steve gave a bright smile and curled a hand around Tony’s waist lightly. He tugged ever so slightly so that Tony was an inch closer but something changed.

Pierce’s smile disappeared. His eyes flickered from Steve’s hand on his waist to Steve’s eyes.

“I don’t doubt it. He’s the best I could’ve hoped for. Completes the team and we all agree. Men like him hold people together.” Steve said conversationally, like he hadn’t just turned the huge insult into a massive compliment. Tony wished he could’ve kept the surprise out of his face, but he knew he couldn’t. And neither could Pierce by the looks of it.

“Yes.” Pierce nodded, but there was nothing ecstatic about it. “I suppose you’re right.”

Steve’s eyes flashed again and his grip on Tony tightened. “I always am. Sir.”

“Well then. I’ll leave you to it Captain. I’m sure I’ll see you later after the president gives his speech. Enjoy the starters. Stark.” He tilted his head in Tony’s direction and stalked off, leaving Tony’s head reeling. As soon as Steve let him go, he spun on his feet and faced the soldier.

“What was that?” Tony asked, feeling like he’d been hit by a truck of emotions. Steve, for his part, looked completely nonplussed.

“Nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about Tony.” He folded his arms, but smiled a little. Probably because he could see Tony floundering.

“Noth-I mean, no, that was not nothing! That was...” Tony didn’t even know what to call that and Steve seemed to read his mind. 

“We’re a team. We look out for each other.” Steve said quietly and there was something sad in his gaze. 

Tony cleared his throat and looked away. What was there to say? What could he say? If Steve knew what he was thinking, he’d probably laugh and correct him. And Tony really didn’t want to hear that because like this, he could pretend he was important to the team. Still, the questions circled his mind over and over.

_Do the others really think of me like that? Is that what you think?_

“You...” 

“C’mon. This evening is about you. I want you to have a good time, so let’s see what we can do.” Steve urged gently and put a hand around his shoulder and steered him to a certain table with two older men in army suits in the corner.

The crowd cleared for them with a few salutes in Steve’s direction but he didn’t even glance their way. Tony let Steve push him towards the half-full table and pull out a chair, feeling like he was he was on autopilot. Still, he managed to refocus.

“Tony, I’d like you to meet my close friends, Dugan and Gabe. Dugan and Gabe are former members of-"

“The Howling Commandos.” Tony finished for him, feeling a little awestruck as the two old men in soldier outfits turned his way and grunted quietly. They seemed to cast a brief look at him before turning back to their conversation and for a moment, Tony’s heart sank. Even these people thought he was a waste of time. 

Steve glared. “Guys-“

“No, it’s okay Steve, really. I don’t want to intrude-“

“Calm down Cap. Come here boy.” Dugan suddenly said, having finished his conversation with Gabe. He turned back round on his seat and leaned forward, crooking a finger his way. Wary, Tony took the seat Steve had pulled out and settled next to the man.

He looked old but sturdy and Tony was sure he would've been freakishly strong in his prime. And of course, Tony knew how the history went for the Howling Commandos. How they’d all done their part and eventually laid Captain America to rest. It must’ve been a shock seeing Steve come back but something about the thought of them reuniting made Tony feel warm.

Dugan, for his part, didn’t seem to let his age slow him down. He leaned forward and rested his chin on one hand, inspecting Tony carefully. Behind him, Gabe did the same.

“This boy...” Dugan flicked his eyes up at Steve. “You’re sure?”

“He’s the one.” Steve affirmed and Tony frowned, slightly shifting under the scrutiny. Again, it was like he was missing something, but he took comfort in Steve's presence when he clamped two hands down on Tony’s shoulders and squeezed lightly.

“Well in that case...” Dugan seemed to make his decision. He leaned back and crossed his arms casually.

“Anthony Stark right? Iron man?” He asked and suddenly Tony felt like he was back in the spotlight. Like a radio tuning back in, or a TV show without the fuzz.

“Yes, sir.” Tony didn’t know why he added the title but it felt right. His father raised him on stories about Dugan and these men. Tony couldn’t really forget that. It was like talking to a living legend.

Other than Steve of course.

Suddenly Gabe leaned forward too and squinted. “He’s Howard’s boy. Look at that jaw.”

Tony tensed. He knew his eyes were growing ridiculously wide but Steve’s hands held him still.

“He is. But that’s his mother’s eyes right there. Tell me boy, what’s your thoughts on this whole shebang?” 

Tony blinked and glanced at Steve for help. All he got was a bemused look but that was it. So no help there.

“Ah, it’s fine I guess. Could use less...”

Dugan’s eyes narrowed. “Less what?”

“Less of those...you know. People.” He said with a wave and Gabe snorted in the background.

“Hmm. Fair. So tell me-“ Dugan jerked his head up at Steve. “How’d you get on Captain America’s radar? It’s not every day someone catches his eye.”

Tony felt the hands on his shoulders tense. “Ah, Dugan-“

“Well?”

“I...” Tony thought those hands were shaking a little on his shoulders and instantly Tony wanted to turn and check because if Steve was worried-

Tony looked Dugan in the eye and smiled tightly. “I don’t know about radars and all. But I know Steve is special. I guess that’s why he’s on my radar.”

Silence. The table went silent. Then-

Dugan threw his head back and laughed and soon enough Gabe joined in. Steve’s hands loosened. 

Before Tony could ask what was so hilarious, he felt a warm body press close against his back, and felt a hot breath brush his ear. 

“Nice going Tones. Knew you wouldn’t let me down.” Steve whispered and pulled back.

Tony’s face boiled with heat. His mouth parted a little and he spun on his seat to demand an explanation when he froze.

Steve was just watching him and smiling. Not like before or any of those other times where there was a smirk or a laugh. He was really smiling, and it was soft around the edges and full of warmth, while his eyes were dancing with delight and there was a genuine happiness about him. He looked so happy, Tony couldn’t believe his eyes.

_I did that. I made him smile like that._

“Oh Cap, stop ogling him. Leave him with us now, I promise I won’t scare him.”

“Mostly.” Gabe snickered but it was nowhere near as harsh as before.

Nodding, Steve bent down a little and met his eyes.

“Would you be okay here? I just need to do some rounds and say hello to a few of the brass and I’ll be back. That sound okay?” Steve asked quietly but that glimmer of joy was staying. It was like Tony had taken down one of Steve’s walls and now-

Tony smiled, feeling equally pleased. “Sure Cap. No problem.”

“Great. Thanks Tones.” He said and stood up, but not before clapping a hand on Tony’s shoulder once again. Then he turned and got lost in the crowd.

Tony’s heart soared and equally, it ached. He already missed having that gaze directed at him, not to mention this new nickname. _Tones._

He'd said it with such warmth that it almost made Tony feel important.

“Ah, missing him already?”

Feeling his lips curve up into a smirk, Tony turned his head back and sighed. 

“Of course. Hate to see him go but love to watch him leave and all that.”

Dugan tilted his head and smiled a little. “He talks about you a lot. Says you’re a big deal in the hero business.”

Tony scoffed but he knew his cheeks were starting to heat again. To cover, he poured himself a glass of wine and took a sip. When he pulled back, Dugan was silently laughing at him.

“Ah ha, I don’t know about me and heroes, but he’s definitely something.”

“So are you Stark.” A new voice said behind him and Tony instantly turned and let out a sigh of relief.

“Nick! Glad you could make it!” Tony tipped his glass and shuffled over to make room for Fury to pull out the chair next to him. Beside them, Maria and another woman took a seat.

“Agent Hill, good to see you.” Tony acknowledged and Maria smirked a little.

“Sure Stark. We wanna be here as much as you do.”

“I didn’t know you were coming.” Tony muttered quietly, taking another sip of his wine. Through the glass, he noted the blonde woman beside Maria.

When he pulled the glass back, he caught her staring.

“Hello agent...”

“Thirteen. If you wanna be technical. But most people call me Sharon.” 

“Well Sharon, it’s nice to meet you. I’m-“

“Tony Stark.” She smiled and held out her hand and yeah, he liked her already. “I know who you are.”

“A pleasure.” They shook hands across the table, and feeling a sudden spark of enthusiasm, Tony began to pour out drinks for everyone. Duggan and Gabe nodded their thanks, giving him a pleased look while Fury clinked his glass against his. 

“So Stark. Had enough of these clowns yet?” Fury asked giving the wine an unimpressed look. But then again, when did he ever look any different?

“Oh yeah. It only took five seconds before Mr. Nice at the front door decided I’d be much better on the tarmac. Not that I blame him or anything.”

Dugan chugged his drink and more or less slammed the glass down. “Shush boy. None of that talk. These morons are ridiculous. Back in the day, Cap would’ve taken them out back. Hi, Nick, how’re you doing?”

“Fine.” Fury said and reached for a bread roll in the middle.

They continued to chat for a while and slowly, Tony found himself getting to know Dugan and Gabe a bit more, and even Maria and Sharon and Fury. It was a good mix and Tony found himself smiling a lot more.

“Heads up Stark. Your number one fan.” Fury said, nodding towards the crowd but Tony squinted and tried to look closer.

“I don’t see anyone. That’s just Steve.”

Dugan howled with laughter and Tony eyed the somewhat empty bottle of wine with suspicion.

“Ah, look at that! Boy comes in wearing this man’s colors, and he doesn’t even notice!” He cried, and even Fury huffed, rolling his eye when Tony glared at him.

“I don’t know what any of you are talking about.” Tony snarked, looking down at his cuff links again. Under the light of the ballroom, they looked even more prominent. 

Maybe _he_ looked more prominent.

“If you’re wondering if anyone’s noticed, the answer is yes.” Maria chimed, taking a casual sip, as if Tony wasn’t getting completely exposed. 

_These people.._

“S’cuse me. I just saw one of the faces and need to go say hello to some of the monkey suits. I’ll be right back.” Fury lamented, putting his drink down and sliding out of the chair. Maria also followed and so, it was just Sharon and the Commandos.

Gabe and Dugan began to comment on the quality of french wine in general so Tony decided to shift over and sit next to Sharon. She seemed a little...distant.

“Hey. Can I get you a drink?” Tony said but there was no push behind it. It was just to get her to open up a bit.

Sharon smiled a little and shook her head. “I think you’ve got the whole table covered. You’re good.”

“Thanks.”

“I just...” Sharon sighed and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms as she glanced at the crowd. “You know Steve.”

“I do. Kind of, anyway.” Tony frowned.

“Well...” Sharon seemed to toss an idea in her head. She chewed her lip and crossed her legs too.

She was beautiful, Tony noted. She had a wonderful figure that was emphasized by an elegant black dress with sequins, and a wonderful personality as he’d learned this evening. It felt wrong to not try and help her if she was upset. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked quietly.

She shook her head and sighed. “I’ve worked with Steve for a while now. I think we’re getting close. We even went on a semi-date a few weeks ago. But he’s just been really busy all of a sudden and I just wondered if you think it’s worth me even ask-forget it. Forget I said anything-“

Tony swiftly closed his mouth and swallowed. She...

Her expression turned grim and she looked away. “Forget it. You obviously think it’s a bad idea.”

“You want to ask him out.”

“Yeah...” 

Tony’s whole body felt numb. His entire being went cold as if someone had poured ice over his head. He was looking at her but he almost couldn’t see her. All he could think of was Steve’s soft touches, his smile and the way he’d say something that made Tony feel like he was more.

He shook his head and bit his lip. When he looked up, he tried not to blink too much. 

Sharon was looking so unsure. Like he’d tell her she wasn’t good enough when that was obviously untrue. How could he tell someone like her that? He’d be lying because he knew what wasn’t good enough. Or more specifically who.

Tony glanced at the crowd and searched. He caught a peek of Steve’s blond hair and considered.

“You...ah, you’d make a great couple.” He said quietly, finally deciding that maybe it was time to let go. Steve wasn’t meant for him, no matter how much he’d hoped and he was kidding himself. He always had.

_I never stood a chance._

“He would probably say yes.”

_I shouldn’t have wanted more than I deserve. Good things belong to good people._

In front of him, Sharon’s eyes lit up. She smiled broadly and with such happiness and joy that Tony couldn’t help but feel immensely guilty for the horrible ache of jealousy. But of course, he couldn’t stamp out the overwhelming sadness. 

His evening had taken such a turn. But this was the right choice, he knew. He'd always been a genius.

“You think so?” She said with such hope and bleakly, he pictured himself in her shoes. 

_Yeah. I’d be pretty happy too._

“You know it.” Tony felt his lips say and forced his mouth to smile. It didn’t reach his eyes but luckily she was already out of her seat and scanning the crowd.

“I’ll ask him. I’ll do it now.” She said, though Tony figured it was more to herself.

“Go for it.” He said softly, watching her move before he’d even finished speaking. 

It was for the best.

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your patience. This one took some time but the words finally arrived.
> 
> If anyone is still reading this, I would really appreciate hearing what you think!
> 
> Stay safe!


	4. Game over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse...
> 
> EDIT:Tags have been updated-please observe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ABSOLUTELY BLOWN AWAY BY THE RESPONSE OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! I CANNOT THANK YOU ALL ENOUGH-YOU ARE WONDERFUL!! Your comments really did motivate me and as such, the fic has grown another chapter so thank you all for making me so excited! :DDD
> 
> There is a happy ending, I promise.

Tony was staring at the floor with a hazy gaze. Somewhere in the distance the party carried on. He wasn’t a part of it.

“Boy? What’s wrong?” Dugan called over but Tony was on autopilot. Feeling his hands shake, he stood abruptly and left the table with a brief wave.

“Just...bathroom.” He muttered and carried on, shoving through the crowd of peacocks with money so far up their asses, they couldn’t see straight. _Oh_, he was similar. But he wasn’t them. 

He couldn’t just ignore his real emotions for the sake of-

_Fuck!_

“Mr. Stark, oh, I’m so sorry, let me.” Senator Stern said sweetly, pulling out a napkin to dab at the nasty wine stain that was now soaking the front of his suit. Really, could the evening get any worse?

“No, I got it.” Tony snapped, and snatched the napkin out of the bastard’s hand to wipe at the stain hastily. 

It was a lost cause. The top of his suit was ruined, including the tie.

_There’s something meaningful here. _

Symbolism. Someone had once mentioned that at a conference after he nearly fell of the stage. Everything happens for a reason.

Tony let his hand fall and stared at the stain tiredly. Who cared anyway? Who exactly was he trying to impress? 

“Can I help you Senator?” Tony lifted his head up and tried to ignore the way his head throbbed at the sight of Stern's slimy grin. Behind him, a few politicians were snickering like a gang of crows.

“Oh not at all Mr.Stark! You seem to be doing such a good job, all by yourself.” Stern said, looking smug as the laughs behind him grew. Tony’s hands curled and he let his lips curve up.

“Ha, yeah. I guess it’s just clumsiness. Maybe I’m tired. You know how it is, all these days spent being an Avenger.” Tony smiled, though the minute he did, Stern pounced on him.

“You? An Avenger? Oh, you mean consultant! Unless you’ve been promoted.” 

Tony felt his stomach twist at that. It was like one blow after another. First Pierce, then Sharon, and now Stern!? It was mortifying.

Tony felt his eyes burn. If he had his shades this wouldn’t have been a problem. But here, in front of these men, mocking him and reminding him of his shortcomings, just minutes after he’d made the decision to move on from Steve-

Rage and sorrow almost boiled over. It threatened to spill until there was no saving him. He couldn’t lose control and he couldn’t show it. At least not here.

It was easier said than done. Impulse took over like a flashfire.

“Well. So what if I am? Beats being one of those politicians with a stick up their ass.” Tony sneered through grit teeth and tried to remind himself that punching people here would be a bad idea. 

Stern looked shocked for a moment. Even his little pack did too. But then they started to mumble to each other.

Tony caught bits of it and wondered if there was a wall he could bang his head against.

“God, so rude! Does he have no manners?”

_“Doesn’t he know who he’s speaking to?”_

“Who brought him? Did Rogers _seriously _choose him?”

“How come he’s here? He’s the worst one.”

That last blow cut right through him. Maybe if his evening had been going better, he would’ve been able to brush it off with a confident smile. Maybe he’d take these comments and lock them in a box and throw away the key until a time where he could sit and mull through them in peace. 

Maybe he wouldn’t feel as hurt as he did right now. Like he really was the worst.

_Is this what everyone here thinks of me? _

“Mr. Stark.” Stern said with a gaze that simmered. “Maybe you should be careful what you say around here. Word travels fast in our line of work. I’d hate to find out Ironman was being..._monitored._ Or even suspended.”

Feeling exhausted, Tony simply nodded, letting his smile fall. What was the point in pretending? Everyone knew him anyway and everyone clearly wanted him gone. Maybe it was time to leave.

“I need to take care of something.” Tony mumbled and trudged away, doing his best not to feel the sting of hurt with each taunt he heard. With his back turned, he steeled his expression as he walked away.

Slipping out of the ballroom, he entered the corridor and made his way to the pearl colored bathroom doors. Once he stepped through, he checked the coast was clear and took a moment to turn on the tap and fill his hands with ice-cold water. Then he splashed it over his face and gasped, suppressing a shudder.

_Those assholes. _

He splashed his face again, feeling the cold like a slap to the face. It did the trick.

_Screw Stern and Pierce and the rest of them-_

Another splash. His eyes burned from the feeling.

_Why can’t I just be good enough? Why can’t I be accepted for who I am? Why do these assholes keep mocking me? It’s like they know how I-_

Tony didn’t bring his hands under the tap this time. This time, he planted them against the white porcelain sink and stared at his reflection. In the decorated mirror, water trickled down his face, one after the other until they slowed to a single stream of drops.

His eyes didn’t sting anymore.

He was done for the night.

* * *

“I need to head back.” Tony said after he touched Fury’s shoulder to get his attention. Thankfully Fury had just finished talking to some white haired men and was just about to turn to Maria. At the touch, they both turned to give Tony an odd look.

“Stark? What did you say?” Fury asked, swirling his drink a little. Tony watched the bubbles rise up in the glass and sucked in a breath. 

“I need to get back. Something’s come up.” Tony repeated, carefully ensuring his eyes stayed on the glass. He didn’t want to face Fury’s frown or Maria’s concern.

“What are you talking about? Your schedule should be free.”

“Well...” Tony glanced at him briefly before returning to the drink. “Something’s come up.”

For a moment, Fury said nothing. He just stared at Tony with a blank look. Then, his frowned deepened and harsh shadows clouded his expression. His gaze darted to the stain on Tony's shirt.

“Stark, have you been-“

“Nick, just-I need to get back.”

“Where’s Rogers?” Fury said, making eye contact with Maria once before running his eye over Tony carefully. If Tony didn’t know any better, he’d say Fury was concerned. Maria didn’t say a word but slipped away with a determined look.

With a tired sigh, Tony looked up and smiled. It didn’t reach his eyes but still, he tried. 

“He’s probably busy. You know, important person and all that.” He shrugged and did his best not to let his lips fall. “Don’t bother him, I just came to let you know.”

At that, Fury’s brow rose. 

“You can’t leave on your own. It’s a four hour journey back and you haven’t got any of your chauffeurs nearby.”

“I’ll figure it out.” Tony didn’t want to admit that he’d forgotten about that. And he couldn’t take Steve’s chauffeur since that would be completely unfair. “Take care Nick.”

Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned and prepared to search for a private corridor to make some calls when Fury grabbed his shoulder. When Tony looked back at him, Fury’s expression was pinched and the one hand he had on his glass had tightened.

“You can’t leave Stark. Not yet.” He said firmly, using his hand to guide Tony back round. With a look that barely masked his frustration, Tony let him.

Finally Fury sighed and lowered his hand. “Rogers needs you to do a few things for him. Stay a while, talk to him. He planned a few things for you.”

“What kind of things?” 

Images of Stern and Sharon filled his head. One taunting and one bouncing with excitement. It must’ve shown on his face because Fury frowned again.

“Something wrong?”

“No, nothing. Just...fine.” Tony blew out a breath and looked around. The ballroom was pretty much full and it looked like things were about to start. The president's speech would be up soon. “I’ll stay.”

“What happened Stark?”

“Nothing.” Tony said firmly with a careful, tight-lipped smile that fooled even the press. 

“Your eyes are red. Are you-“

“Nick, it’s good to see you!” A familiar voice called out and for once Tony was glad to hear it. It was Pierce.

He approached them from behind them and clapped Tony’s shoulder lightly before coming around to join them. In his hand was the same glass he’d carried earlier, only it was completely full. 

Smiling at the both of them, Pierce raised his glass and took a sip, and when he finished, his eyes gleamed with excitement. He faced Fury with ease. 

“It’s been a while hasn’t it? You’re doing well Director, you must be doing something right to be keeping your distance from me.” Pierce said, tipping his glass his way. Fury turned to Pierce, but not before giving Tony a look. It told Tony their conversation wasn’t over, much to his disappointment.

Fury cleared his throat and shrugged. “Can’t say it’s been easy. You’ve always kept me on my feet.” He smirked and gestured to the crowd. “Though I don’t imagine you find it easy yourself. There’s a lot of people in this room.”

In a strange turn of events, Pierce laughed good-naturedly and took another sip. It was so friendly that it just about hit Tony’s nerves, which didn’t help his mood at all. 

“You act like I’m new at this. I’ve always been an insider on these things.”

With a huff, Fury clinked their glasses. He wasn’t smiling, but it was a damn near thing and Tony thought he saw something lift off his shoulders. “Doesn’t change the pants on these monkeys.”

Tony wondered if he was better off just sitting back down and staying with Dugan and Gabe for the rest of the evening. Even though they were sloshed, it would still make for better company and a better distraction from just how much of an outlier he was here. Plus Steve was busy with-

Tony’s heart stopped. He shouldn’t have looked behind him.

Sharon was talking to Steve. And they were both smiling and laughing. Tony could see her eyes lit up like diamonds. 

Steve clinked his drink against hers. His smile was fond.

Tony felt absolutely crushed. Nothing could’ve prepared him for the amount of sadness that filled his chest. It was almost as bad as being hit in the middle of a fight. It was like something had taken every ounce of hope he’d had and crushed it.

Horror welled up in his mind. The realization struck with it.

_I can't believe I actually thought for a second-_

“Stark? Are you alright?” A hand gripped his shoulder and shook him lightly, pulling him out of his shock. Swiftly, he closed his mouth and turned back. Pierce stared at him in concern and well...

_Wasn’t that unexpected?_

Tony laughed bitterly and smiled. “Yeah. I’m great. I’ll just let you guys-“

“You know Nick...” Pierce said loudly, cutting him off without taking his eyes off Tony. “I think the best decision you ever made was bringing in this one.”

Tony didn’t know what his face did then. But all he felt was shock, surprise, suspicion and gratitude. He didn’t know which one was right.

“I mean Ironman, just wow. It’s a marvel, really.” Pierce said in awe, shaking his head in disbelief. “You should be real proud of this one. The kid’s got pzazz, I tell ya.”

Tony stared at Pierce with wide eyes. Almost desperately, he looked past his shoulder at Fury. 

Fury raised a brow but didn’t do much else. So Tony sighed and leaned back a little, feeling unsure of how to react. Him and Pierce were definitely not friends so maybe this was just keeping face.

Still, this evening had had enough surprises. Tony would've been grateful to have missed out on another one.

“Thanks. It’s nice of you to notice.”

“Oh, but of course Stark.” Pierce said, and something softened in his gaze. “Or maybe I should say Tony. I thought about our conversation earlier.”

Tony raised a brow. “Oh?”

“Yes. Actually, if it’s alright with you, I’d like to apologize.” Pierce said, and glanced briefly at Fury. “Can I talk to the boy alone for a minute?”

A part of Tony wanted to beg Fury to stay. It couldn’t really be that Pierce wanted to apologize to him? There had to be an insult in there somewhere?

Another part wanted to tell Pierce to shove off because this really wasn’t a good time and he could feel the floodgates starting to give with every second added to this night. Tony clamped his mouth shut and swallowed.

He really wished he hadn’t come. And that this prick would stop calling him _boy._

Maybe Fury saw his expression and ignored it. Or maybe he just didn’t realize since he was an excellent actor. Sometimes Tony hated himself.

“Sure. Just bring him back in one piece. That’s Ironman, remember.” It almost sounded like a warning. But still, Fury nodded and Pierce returned the gesture with an honest smile.

“Of course. We take care of our own.” He said and slipped a warm hand around his shoulders and walked them away. Tony was sure he could still feel Fury’s eyes on his neck but he didn’t turn back. 

Any excuse to keep Fury from guessing.

It wasn’t that Tony was ashamed per say _(liar),_ it was just that he didn’t want anyone to realize just how disillusioned he’d been. If he kept standing there and staring at Steve, someone would eventually notice the red eyes and put two and two together.

_Or maybe you just keep lying. Coming up with excuses. Can’t you handle it Stark?_

Pierce guided him through the crowd, occasionally bumping shoulders and saying quick hellos. Though he greeted a large number of politicians, he still managed to steer clear from the area Steve had last been in, and while it was completely unintentional, Tony was immensely grateful.

Finally they reached a slightly roomier space by the small wooden bar on the far side of the room. The shelves were stacked with vintage brands, and a regular cycle of people were coming to get their fix for the night. It was ideal since it was tucked away, but of course, alcohol was the politician’s muse.

Pierce pulled him to the side of the bar and nodded slightly. Clearly glad for the space, he let go and turned to face Tony fully. Something loosened from his shoulders and his smile dropped into something smaller.

“I haven’t been fair to you. Maybe I was out of line.” Pierce said quietly and took a swig of the drink he’d somehow managed to keep hold of, and then leaned over to double tap it against the bar. Tony watched him carefully, choosing to keep quiet.

Pierce sighed and straightened up. For a moment, he didn’t say a word. He merely stuck his hands in his pockets and glanced at the crowd. 

“Nick’s an old friend of mine. As I’m sure you know. But sometimes he doesn’t always listen to me. Same as your Captain really.” He said with a slight shake of his head. “They work hard but sometimes that’s not enough.”

“Right...” Tony shifted on his feet a little, careful not to say anything to that. They weren’t friends, not by a long shot. But Alexander Pierce was Nick’s friend, so Tony had to maintain courtesy.

“But I’m glad he listened to me. You’ve been an excellent addition to that team.”

Tony’s heart skipped a beat. For a second, he felt like he’d been shot.

He couldn’t have heard that right, _surely-_

“What?”

“About you becoming an Avenger. I’m so glad Nick listened to me.” Pierce explained and it slammed into Tony like a ton of bricks.

For once, Tony was completely speechless.

That meant Fury hadn’t wanted him on the team. Fury hadn’t _believed_ in him. 

No, it couldn't be true, he was obviously being irrational, he was sure. What kind of person would choose to hire someone they weren't sure of? Why would Fury, after everything Tony had tried to do, think he was a such bad fit? Fury knew exactly how hard he tried, and Fury-_Fury actually liked him._ He was one of the few people who Tony had figured was in his corner. Was different to Obie and Howard because he had actually given him a chance. 

So why then, did he feel like something was sinking deep in his chest? 

"That's ridiculous." Tony laughed a little manically. "I think you mean he added me." 

He hated that it came out as a question, but he had to know.

Pierce seemed to eye him carefully. Then his own smile dipped a little further and he shook his head firmly.

"No. I seem to remember just how much convincing it took. He ditched the file the first time I brought it to the office."

"But you don't work with Shield like that." Tony insisted firmly, feeling his fingers curl. "I know him, he's-"

"Very careful. Has always been. He never wanted to take risks." Pierce sighed, shaking his head a little. "I'm just so glad he listened on this one. Thank god it worked out okay, otherwise Shield would've probably hunted both of us. Hardliners, I'm serious."

"But you. Don't. Work. For _Shield_." 

Un-phased, Pierce shrugged and tucked a hand into his pocket. "No. But the Avengers are a matter of national security. Not everything is clear cut." 

But Fury_ chose_ all the others. Tony knew that. He had hand selected each one of them because of their strengths and not...

Not their weaknesses.

_Oh..._

Heart aching, Tony looked at Pierce with dim eyes. “Yeah. Well I’m glad you did. Get involved that is. Thanks for taking a chance on me.” 

Even as he spoke, his heart felt heavy. Like someone had taken what was left of it and burned it. He hadn’t ever imagined he’d be so upset. Why did this even affect him so much? 

“I didn’t realize.” He explained quietly.

Pierce looked at him carefully. Then his smile dropped completely and he lowered his chin. “Ah. I’m sorry, I thought you were aware.”

“No, I didn’t know.” His voice came out muted and he wanted to curse himself for being so obvious but heaven help him, he couldn’t shake this all encompassing feeling of sadness. He just felt so...so _hurt._

“Well.” Pierce sounded tight-lipped, and really, it was the only reaction Tony could see him having. “For what it’s worth, I think you’re an excellent Avenger. I mean, no one is Captain America, sure. But you’re exceptional Stark.”

He felt his lips fall into a small, tired smile. “Thanks. That’s nice to hear.”

It was rare for him to be at a loss for words. 

A small huff escaped his lips. This was nothing. He should’ve expected it. Who would want him? He was trouble, full stop. He was extra work. Someone that came with extra problems. A _risk._

Tony Stark not recommended. Of course it made sense.

For a moment, Pierce just seemed to regard him. Then he clapped his hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

“Let me get you a drink. This is meant to be a party, so we should enjoy ourselves at least.” 

Tony watched him lean over the bar and rap the surface impatiently. He didn’t take his hand off Tony’s shoulder but for once Tony didn’t mind. Comfort from any corner and all that.

_I’m pathetic. _

While Pierce tried to get the bartender's attention, Tony scanned the crowd vacantly. He thought he noticed Fury staring at him with a deep frown on his face. Calmly, he smiled back and nodded.

He was fine. It wasn’t Fury’s fault. After all, Steve felt the same and it was clearly with good reason. 

Somewhere in the crowd, Tony was sure Sharon and Steve were laughing together. Maybe they weren’t even talking anymore. Maybe they’d left the room to find a quiet area, somewhere private for just the two of them. And Steve would smile kindly, and tell Sharon she looked beautiful, and she would smile back and have the guts to say that he looked good too. Then they’d share so much together and Steve would be strong _(so strong)_ but never hurt her. He’d treat her just right and never let anyone say anything about her after. And she’d deserve that. That love.

And Tony would never know. He’d never experience that. It wasn’t for people like him.

_You should’ve thought of that before you hurt so many, and ruined so many people’s lives. It’s what you deserve and you know it. Don’t pretend otherwise._

Fury looked away and spoke to some other bigwig. Feeling the walls close, Tony turned back to Pierce and focused on the heat seeping into his shoulder.

“A drink would be great actually.” He smiled grimly and Pierce nodded approvingly.

“Two whiskeys coming right up. I prefer the hard stuff. Puts the iron in your back.” He said with a wink.

_My father said that once,_ Tony almost said out loud, flicking his eyes between the bartender’s mixer and the politician. 

_And then he used to slap me. _

“Drink up kid. There’s a whole evening to go yet.” And with that, Pierce handed him a drink, straight off the rocks. There were two cubes of ice in there, just the way Tony liked it.

“Thanks.” Tony clinked his drink against Pierce’s and took a long sip. On reflection, maybe he’d been too harsh about the man. Stern was a complete asshole but Pierce just seemed like a typical politician.

_At least he’s rooting for you._

“So how long have you and Rogers been together?”

Tony choked on his drink, feeling like he'd just taken a direct hit to the stomach. When he pulled it back, he coughed and spluttered all over the place, feeling his chest wheeze in shock. Where the hell had that-

“Jesus kid, I didn’t mean to startle you! Hey, can I get a napkin? Thanks.” Pieces handed him a napkin swiftly and hit between his shoulder blades with enough force to keep Tony bent over slightly. When he finally mustered then strength, he took a deep breath and suppressed a shudder. His head spun a little.

When he blinked his eyes open and stood up straight again, he felt red in the face. Pierce just looked at him like the reaction was typical. Hell, maybe in his world, it was.

“Sorry.” Tony murmured, coughing a little. “Must’ve choked.”

Pierce waved the apology away with a hand. “Please. I should apologize. I’m guessing you’re not ready to go public?”

Where was this coming from? Tony was so shocked, it was almost unbelievable.

“Sorry, what?”

“Why, you and Rogers of course.” Pierce insisted, leaning forward a little to make eye contact. “Just between you and me, I think it could even work. I'm pretty modern that way.”

That stung. Like rubbing salt into fresh wounds, only it was like someone had dropped the salt on him, rather than dug it in.

“Well, it’s funny you say that...” Tony said, breaking away from Pierce’s gaze to inspect the detail of the plain floor. “Steve and I aren’t...”

“Aren’t what?”

Tony swallowed around the lump in his throat. “He’s interested in someone else I think.”

There was a brief pause. Then Pierce gave him a funny look before deliberately running his eyes over Tony carefully.

Tony chuckled softly. “Yeah. Ignore the suit. It was just a gift.”

Pierce’s eyes sharpened at that. Then he pursed his lips and clicked his tongue with a shake of his head.

“So you think he’s involved with someone else?”

“Definitely.” Tony said firmly, feeling the response come out like steel.

He needed to accept it and move on. Maybe find someone who would treat him well enough. Tony didn’t want much. Just a bit of warmth towards him would be enough. Someone who was kind to others and maybe a little bit kind towards him.

For some reason, he remembered the guards at the front door. The snickers of the politicians and the stain on his shirt.

He eyed the ice in the whiskey in his shaking hand. They rattled a little in the golden liquid.

Pierce was still watching him so Tony made sure not to blink too hard. It was better to distract than linger. The sooner he was able to find some space, the better.

“So if he’s not interested in you, who is he interested in then, according to you?” Pierce asked curiously.

“Sharon Carter. She’s this agent. Works for Shield?” Tony shrugged tiredly.

“Agent thirteen?” He glanced past Tony’s shoulder and scanned the dance floor. Then something flashed in his eyes and he turned and fixed Tony with a grin. His expression was sympathetic.

“Of course. They would make a perfect couple. The best actually.” Pierce leaned against the bar and tapped again. “Two more please. Make Stark’s a little dirtier.”

“Ah, you know what? I still haven’t finished-“

“Nonsense. Drink up.” Pierce said and Tony got the distinct impression that there’d be a problem if he didn’t. Of course, that was ridiculous but Tony was still trying to keep good impressions. Regardless of what Fury and Steve thought of him, he was still going to try.

The bartender watched their interaction and began to fix up a second round. At Pierce’s insistence, Tony finished his first drink and allowed the glass to be swapped out for a full one. Two cubes and the perfect mix.

“Cheers.” Pierce said with a smile, eyes gleaming. “To Steve Rogers.”

“To Steve Rogers.” Tony said numbly and he began to drink.

* * *

“There, see? I brought him back in one piece. Just as promised.” Pierce said, patting his shoulder as he guided him back to Fury. Fury and Maria were back to sitting in their seats at the table, but Dugan and Gabe had disappeared and Tony briefly wondered if the wine had finally gotten to them. How much had they had?

“He’s a good one isn’t he? Honestly, the best choice.” Pierce beamed, pulling Tony close and Fury eyed the gesture but didn’t comment on it. Instead, he fixed Tony with a concerned look.

“He is.” Fury said, inclining his head a little his way.

Tony didn’t smile. He felt like he’d break if he tried.

“Anyway, I think I should leave you to it. Wouldn’t be fair of me if I kept him all to myself. Enjoy, I’ll speak to you all later.” Pierce said and with a final pat, his hand slid off Tony’s back and he walked away.

It was just the three of them. And both Maria and Fury were looking at him like he was made of glass.

“Stark, what did he say to you?” Fury tried but Tony didn’t really want to say much. He just stared at the table decor. The lights that gleamed and dance a little around the center. 

“Is everything okay?” Maria added and he settled on a shrug.

“Fine. A-okay. Just peachy.” 

Fury frowned and glanced at Maria. They both seemed to have a silent discussion before he put his drink down and stood from his chair. 

“Tony, have a seat. You look like you need a moment.” 

With a comforting hand on his back, Fury pulled his chair out and made Tony sit. Then he grabbed a glass from the table and filled it with water.

“Here.” The water was placed in front of him. “Drink up.”

_How many times have I heard that today?_

Silently, Tony took the glass and drank until his throat burned. Once again, he got the distinct impression they were worried. Still, he didn’t stop until the whole glass was empty.

“How long until we’re done here?” Tony asked finally, balancing the now empty glass in one hand. His mind felt sluggish and fed up. Drained from the amount of revelations that had happened over evening.

“Still a while to go. There’s gonna be a bit of dance and then the president’s gonna do his thank you speech. Then dinner and more dancing.” Fury said, and watched him fiddle with the glass. “Why? Not enjoying yourself?”

Tony didn’t say a word. He just looked up and smiled. 

Fury swore quietly and began to turn. “I’m getting Rogers.”

That quickly pulled him out of his stupor. His heart began to pound. “No, it’s okay, don’t-“ But Fury was gone before Tony could stop him. He sighed and glanced at Maria. She seemed to just stare at him.

“Hey. Having a good time?” He said quietly, trying for a smile. Something sad flickered across Maria’s face but it quickly vanished.

“It’s fine. What’s wrong with you, Stark?”

Tony almost laughed. Where would he start?

“I’m fine. Just tired. But what do you expect? That’s what you get for scraping the bottom of the barrel.” He shook his head and smirked a little to himself.

Maria opened and closed her mouth a few times. Then her eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think?”

“What’s gotten into you? Did something happen?”

“Nothing happened.” He said through a forced smile. “Everything’s fine.”

“You look like you’re about to cry.”

Shame washed over him. Suddenly he couldn’t bare to look at her anymore. Was it that obvious? Did he always have to do such a piss-poor job of everything?

“You guys shouldn’t have brought me.” He said with a soft laugh that sounded so forced, even _he_ grimaced after. And Maria clearly noticed because she seemed to look genuinely thrown. 

“Stark-“

“Tony, there you are. I’ve been looking for you.” Steve said suddenly and Tony twisted in his chair to see Steve standing just behind him with a few drinks in hand. 

A brief pause happened. Then Tony swallowed thickly and took his eyes off Steve to look at the drinks.

Feeling almost distant, he forced a smile that splintered at the edges. “What’s that you’ve got? Someone you’re trying to impress?” 

Steve opened his mouth to say something but then he snapped it shut and stared. Then his eyes flicked between him and Maria. _Wonderful._

“What happened? Maria did you-“

“I’ve said nothing. Did you see Nick?”

Steve’s eyes narrowed into sharp bluish-grey slits. “No. Why?”

Things were taking a turn for the worst. He had to do something.

Before Maria could continue, Tony jumped up from his seat. There was no way in hell he was gonna sit here and listen while they just-

“Don’t worry. Maria’s just fretting because I’m fine-“

“Are you drunk?” Steve asked with a frown, eyeing stain on his shirt and the glasses on the table, including the one Tony was still nursing in his hand.

“No.” Tony shook his head, feeling just a tad dizzy. “Just tipsy.”

“Well, we’ve still got some time so maybe try to ease up a little on the wine.”

_I didn’t have that much._

It wasn’t worth saying out loud. He didn’t need to say much. Really, what could he say?

“Anyway I just wanted to see how you were doing. I’m pretty much done with the introductions so...” Steve eyes met his and his lips twitched up. “I’m all yours for the night.”

_Lucky me._

“Yeah. Thanks.” Tony said numbly, turning away to dodge Steve’s gaze before it could get any worse. This was borderline torture.

He’d never pictured Steve to be cruel.

“Tony, look at me.” Steve said quietly, with a sudden seriousness that caught him off guard. Still, he didn’t dare face Steve. He didn’t want him to see how much he was blinking.

To his surprise, fingers tucked under his chin and lifted his head up gently, with the slow ease of someone handling something delicate. Tony blinked and suddenly found himself looking straight into Steve’s eyes. Their breath brushed against each other.

“Tony...you remember our promise?” Steve said in a hushed tone and everything around them became background noise as Tony listened. The rush of the crowd seemed to fade and all he could see was Steve’s huge blue eyes.

They looked worried. It really wasn’t good.

“I’m okay.” He whispered, equally quiet and reached up to pull Steve’s hand down. Steve let go thankfully but didn’t step back. He was still somehow inches away.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

He'd screwed up somehow. Steve’s eyes were hard stones of sapphire. Gone was the calm, relaxed Avenger and instead, the Captain who annihilated Nazis and sacrificed his life for the country was back. Suddenly Steve looked so frustrated and no amount of him stepping back could change the way Steve was simmering. 

“Steve.” Tony said quickly, holding both hands up and stepping back, bumping against the table as he did. He thought he saw Maria startle and quickly snatch one of the empty wine glasses before it rolled off the edge. 

“Tony, our promise.” Steve hissed out and seemed to clench his jaw and fists. It was enough to make the sweat run down his back.

“Steve, calm down, you’re too wound up.” Thankfully Maria intervened and Tony could take a deep breath. She’d stepped forward in front of him, and was seemingly staring at Steve. Tony couldn’t see her expression, but it was enough to make Steve frown. He paused and didn’t come any closer.

“I’m not gonna hurt anyone.” Steve said in a low tone to Maria, but his brows shot miles upwards when Tony felt a sigh escape his lips. Steve’s gaze darted to his lips and sought out his tired eyes.

Then horror washed over Steve’s features. His eyes went even wider and his lips parted in shock. 

“Tony, you don’t actually think I’d hurt you, do you?” Steve whispered, going pale as he did. For a moment, Tony didn’t know what to think. But he knew he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“Steve, enough. Just...take a breath and step back.” Maria said calmly, but her shoulders were tense and from behind, Tony could see her hand clenching around the wine glass like she was desperate to keep it safe. 

From him. Just like everything else.

Tony watched Maria guide Steve into the nearest seat and pour out a glass of water. There was something surreal about it. The way Maria seemed so certain of her actions, so confident as she rubbed Steve’s shoulder and handed him the glass. As if this wasn’t her first rodeo and-

Anger burned through him. Shame flooded through him. A chill ran down his spine.

Did everyone know Steve better than he did? Did they all know how to calm him down and say the right thing and just put their hands on him and tell him to breathe?

Was he the _only one_ who wasn’t close to Steve?

_Sharon probably does more than Maria,_ he realized, as he watched Maria say something quietly to Steve who was just staring blankly at the table with clenched fists. Once again it had all become background noise and he couldn’t focus on the words they were saying but he could understand what he was seeing.

He’d never have a place by Steve’s side. He’d never be that comfortable with him. It wasn’t his place to ask for that. Hell, he couldn’t even read Steve properly half the time.

Some things just...weren’t meant to be.

“Stark. Hey, Tony, are you with us?” Maria said firmly, shaking his shoulder a little and suddenly, he was back. 

“Yeah, m’fine.” He mumbled but managed to plaster a smile to his face at the pale look she was giving him. Behind her, Steve was now looking at him with a grim expression. He looked like he’d been punched and Tony briefly imagined calling Sharon over to make him feel better. They were gonna go out after all.

Dating. They were going to _date._

“I’m sorry Tony.” Steve exhaled, suddenly dropping his head in his hands. “That...I didn’t mean to lose it there.”

“It’s okay.” He replied blankly but couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight of the blond looking so distraught. Tony hadn’t ever seen Steve _sneeze_, let alone drop his walls like that, and look about as stressed as the next president. 

A part of him longed to say something more. And just offer a soft touch to Steve’s shoulder, and maybe just ask him what was wrong. In another universe where Steve and him were close, maybe he’d even pull him aside to ask what he could do to help, like a friend would. 

But he didn’t feel near sure enough. And Steve sure as hell, wasn't asking for his hand. 

Tony tried not to think about how likely it was that he was the cause behind Steve’s stress. It was a recurring theme, it seemed and Tony could only pretend for so long before the math proved it all.

The evening was effectively ruined, as far as he was concerned.

* * *

The evening slowed after that. Shortly after their..._moment_, things began to ease up a bit. Steve didn’t talk. Tony didn’t talk.

They simply sat beside each other on the table in silence and didn’t speak. They didn’t even look at each other, instead choosing to admire the intricate patterns on the table cloth. They didn’t even blink when Maria said she was leaving to find Nick. It was fine.

Tony was...moving on. He could feel it. Maybe Steve could too. 

Something had broken. Whatever had just happened, it had taken whatever small flame they’d had and snuffed it out, swift and subtle. 

It left him feeling empty, but relieved. He was relieved for Steve because he knew Steve wouldn’t have to put up with him any longer. At the end of the day, Steve would go back home, knowing full well that Tony was a mistake.

Tony’s throat burned and stuck as he fiddled with the cuff links in his sleeves. His heart felt like it was being squeezed with tight fingers.

Steve still didn’t speak until he spotted Tony turning the cuffs. Then the silence was finally broken.

“Tony..do you want this?” Steve asked quietly. From the corner of his eye, he could see Steve swallowing. “Is this something you want?”

A moment passed between them. His fingers slowed down and just brushed over the silver of the little shields lightly. The metal was smooth under his thumb, save for the ridges of the shield.

“What is Cap?” He finally spoke, ever so softly with eyes that were unseeing. The blood was starting to roar in his ears.

“You and I. What we have. Is it...is it something you want?” Steve said and the words felt distant to him. But at the same time, they encompassed his very being. 

“I don’t want to stop you.” He heard himself say almost as if in an echo and part of him wondered if he was imagining the way Steve’s fists clenched. He didn’t take his eyes of the cuffs though. He couldn’t. Not when they were his only lifeline.

“But do you want it?” Steve insisted and Tony knew Steve was staring at him now.

“Do you?” He replied quietly, knowing that if he said the word, Steve would probably never speak to him again. At least...not in any way as to bring him anywhere as a plus one or take him out and buy him clothes and compliment him-

He didn’t want to say it. But he had to.

“No. No, I don’t think you should do this.” Tony smiled and finally looked at Steve with lips that trembled. “I just want you to be happy. Be with the people you care about. People who can help you and give you what you need and know what to say. People who would make things right-“

_Instead of me. Instead of what I do. You deserve better._

_You deserve **better.**_

Silence filled the space between them. Steve didn’t say a word to that. All he did, was take a deep breath and nod with tight lips.

“Okay.” Steve said quietly and something broke in Tony as the instant regret of what he’d just done sunk in. “Okay.”

Steve stood up from his seat and left. Tony didn’t dare shift his gaze and follow him. Instead, a shaky tremor ran through his spine as he hunched forward to hide his frantic smile as the roar in his ears grew.

_Game over._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts? Can it get any worse? How will Steve pull things up when Tony's just said that? PLEASE DO LET ME KNOW WONDERFUL PEEPS :DDD
> 
> For everyone keeping an eye, I am definitely still working on The Red String and A helping hand. I was writing for all three WIP's and a second part to an A/B/O fic of mine and this just happened to be the first chap to get finished. The others are next, I promise, and thank you all for being so patient and wonderful and supportive! You are all so lovely and I can't thank you enough :DDD

**Author's Note:**

> Please please PLEASE let me know what you thought as I really enjoyed writing this one :DDD
> 
> Please feel free to check out my other stony fics-I've been doing a lot of protective Steve lately!
> 
> Come chat to me on tumblr or Discord!  
https://masterlokisev159.tumblr.com/


End file.
